


Haikyuu texts!!

by Lullaby14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hinata is not innocent, Humor, Lyric Pranks, M/M, Not Beta Read, Texting, asahi is jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaby14/pseuds/Lullaby14
Summary: When volleyball club members are idiots, Suga is a protective mom and Daichi doesn't know if he really should be dead.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (one sided), Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 323





	1. Welcome in the Karasuno Volleyball group chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for being here!  
> Just to let you know, I'm not that good in English but i wanted to try these Haikyuu texts we see on YouTube so here I am!  
> If there are some big mistakes please tell me!  
> None of the characters belong to me, everything belongs to Furudate Haruichi

.

In the “Crows and volleyball” group chat

.

Thursday, 8:02PM

_Daichi added Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the chat_

**Daichi**

[Welcome in the Karasuno volleyball group chat!]

**Sugawara**

[Welcome my new children!]

**Tsukishima**

[Please can I get rid of this nickname?]

**Sugawara**

[No]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHA]

[Welcome here!]

**Narita**

[Welcome]

**Kinoshita**

[Now you’re officially part of the team]

**Ennoshita**

[Hey guys did you get back at home safely?]

**Hinata**

[Hi!]

[I just reached home]

**Kageyama**

[I’m at home]

**Yamaguchi**

[Tsukki and I are too]

**Tsukishima**

[Urusai Yamaguchi]

**Yamaguchi**

[Gomen Tsukki…]

**Daichi**

[Then please don’t mute the chat we update some news about practice here]

**Narita**

[…]

**Kinoshita**

[…]

[How do we unmute a chat?]

**Sugawara**

[Kinoshita and Narita!]

[I disown you as my children!]

**Kinoshita**

[Thanks!!!]

[Finally I’m able to get rid of this!]

**Narita**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!]

**Kiyoko**

[Go back and rest]

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKO-SAN <3<3<3<3]

**Daichi**

[Guys stop!]

[As Shimizu-san said go to bed and rest]

[We’ll have practice at 7AM tomorrow]

_Kurokoawa is online_

**Kurokawa**

[You sure are lively this early in the year]

[Sorry I forgot to remove myself from the chat]

**Daichi**

[Captain!]

**Sugawara**

[Captain!]

**Tanaka**

[Captain!]

**Kinoshita**

[Captain!]

**Narita**

[Captain!]

**Ennoshita**

[Captain!]

**Hinata**

[Isn’t Daichi the captain?]

**Daichi**

[Well let me introduce you to Kurokawa Hiroki, the former captain of Karasuno]

**Yamaguchi**

[Nice to meet you!]

**Kurokawa**

[Nice to meet you too]

[Good practice and make your way to the nationals!]

**Daichi**

[Yes!]

**Sugawara**

[Yes!]

**Hinata**

[YES!!]

**Tanaka**

[Yes!!]

**Ennoshita**

[Yes!]

_Kurokawa left the chat_

**Daichi**

[Now please get some rest]

**Kiyoko**

[Sure goodnight]

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Tanaka**

[No don’t leave Kiyoko-san!]

**Tsukishima**

[Simp]

**Kageyama**

[Quiet four eyes]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh king is mad?]

**Daichi**

[Enough you two!]

**Tanaka**

[Daichi]

[Do you have any news from Noya-san and Asahi-san?]

**Daichi**

[Nishinoya will come next week and Asahi needs time]

**Hinata**

[Nishinoya?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Asahi?]

**Sugawara**

[Other members that were not here today]

[You’ll meet them in time]

[Now go to sleep!]

**Hinata**

[Yes mom!]

_Hinata is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Kageyama is offline_

**Tanaka**

[Mom HAHAHHAHA]

_Tanaka is offline_

**Yamaguchi**

[See you tomorrow]

_Yamaguchi is offline_

**Ennoshita**

[Goodnight everyone]

_Ennoshita is offline_

**Kinoshita**

[‘Night]

**Narita**

[Goodnight]

_Kinoshita is offline_

_Narita is offline_

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Daichi**

[Suga?]

**Sugawara**

[Did Hinata just call me mom?!]

**Daichi**

[What did you expect you act like one]

**Sugawara**

[This is the sound of respect!!!]

**Daichi**

[Yeah yeah]

[Now go to bed]

**Sugawara**

[Goodnight]

**Daichi**

[Goodnight]

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_


	2. Hinata asks... WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have a question, the best way to answer it is to type it on Google

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Saturday, 1:24 AM

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[Guys]

[Guys]

[Guys]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[What do you want?]

_Daichi is online_

**Daishi**

[It’s 1AM]

[What’s wrong with you guys!]

_Nishinoya is online_

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[We don’t have practice tomorrow]

**Nishinoya**

[So it’s okay to stay up late]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[It’s 1AM guys]

[Why is it so lively here]

**Tsukishima**

[The shrimp started it]

[Normal people were f*cking sleeping]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

[LANGUAGE!]

**Tanaka**

[Oops]

[Tsukki, you made mom and dad angry]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me Tsukki!]

**Hinata**

[Guys, I have a question]

**Sugawara**

[What is it, my child?]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

[Suga you’re lunatic]

**Hinata**

[What is BDSM?]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[What?]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHAAHA]

**Nishinoya**

[PFAHAHAH]

**Sugawara**

[Hinata, sweetie, how do you know this?]

**Hinata**

[Kenma told me]

**Sugawara**

[He WHAT?!]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Hey guys what happened?]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh great the king is here]

**Kageyama**

[Don’t call me that four eyes!]

**Hinata**

[Guys]

[Can someone answer please?]

**Sugawara**

[Why would he even tell you that?]

**Hinata**

[He just said that Kuroo and he are in some BDSM stuff]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[Ok, that was something I didn’t want to know]

[But let me explain what’s that…]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

[You’re not gonna explain anything!]

**Daichi**

[Hinata]

[It’s not something you have to know]

[Why not focusing on sleeping a bit?]

**Hinata**

[But it bothered me so I couldn’t sleep]

**Kageyama**

[I already want to know what it is]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[It’s almost 2AM]

[Why are you all awake?]

**Tanaka**

[Back read Asahi-san]

**Asahi**

[Ok]

[Oh]

[Hinata! I’m bringing holy water for you tomorrow]

[And for you all… y’all need it]

**Nishinoya**

[Now it’s time to explain]

**Tanaka**

[Our little tangerine deserves to know]

**Daichi**

[I swear]

[If anyone told him, he’ll clean the whole club room]

[And do 100 extra services]

**Nishinoya**

[But I’m a libero]

**Daichi**

[Do I look like I care?]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh]

[I think I will not tell him]

**Tanaka**

[Same]

[Sorry Hinata]

**Hinata**

[Is BDSM something bad?]

**Tsukishima**

[Why don't you check on the web?]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

**Tsukishima**

[I didn’t tell him]

**Hinata**

[Thanks Tsukishima]

[I should’ve thought about that first]

**Sugawara**

[No Hinata! Don’t!]

**Daichi**

[No!]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes check it there!]

**Hinata**

[Ok I find out a definition, videos, and pictures]

**Daichi**

[Oh no]

**Asahi**

[I’ll take Hinata and bath him in holy water]

**Kageyama**

[So then?]

[What it is?]

**Hinata**

[Oh… well]

[Why don’t you find it by yourself?]

**Kageyama**

[HINATA BOKE!]

[Tell me what it is!]

**Daichi**

[Please don’t]

[One innocence by one]

**Hinata**

[Ok captain]

**Sugawara**

[Hinata sweetie are you alright?]

**Hinata**

[I’m fine]

[It was just… surprising]

[I didn’t know Kenma liked this]

[Thanks Tsukishima for telling me to search on Google]

[Then it’s past 2AM]

[I think I’ll go to sleep]

[Goodbye everyone]

_Hinata is offline_

**Kageyama**

[Wait boke you didn’t tell me!]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Tsukishima**

[Well…]

**Sugawara**

[Tsukishima you’re so dead tomorrow!]

**Tsukishima**

[Shit]

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Tanaka**

[I think I’ll go to]

**Nishinoya**

[Same here]

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Daichi**

[Nishinoya!]

_Tanaka is offline_

**Daichi**

[These guys have death wishes I swear]

_Daichi is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

**Asahi**

[So, should I bring holy water in class?]

[Hey!]

[Did everyone just leave?!]


	3. Sugawara get exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sugamama should learn not to forget his bag at school

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Tuesday, 8:21PM

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[Is anyone at the club by now?]

_Tanaka is online_

_Kinoshita is online_

_Ennoshita is online_

_Yamaguchi is online_

**Tanaka**

[I left with Noya-san about an hour ago]

**Ennoshita**

[The other second years left together before them]

**Yamaguchi**

[Tsukki and I went home 10 minutes ago]

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[Kageyama and I are still there]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Did you forget something, Suga?]

**Sugawara**

[Thanks God you’re there]

[I’m coming to get what I left]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Is it the blue bag on the bench?]

**Sugawara**

[Yes it is]

[I’m on my way]

_Nishinoya is online_

**Nishinoya**

[Good that I came in time]

[Tanaka do you think the same?😏]

**Tanaka**

[Oh yeah!😏]

[Hinata please open the bag and tell us what’s in it]

**Sugawara**

[Don’t you dare!]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Can I do my homework in peace please?]

**Nishinoya**

[Back read, it’s funny]

**Tsukishima**

[Ok got it]

[Shrimp, King, open the bag]

**Yamaguchi**

[Tsukki!]

**Tsukishisma**

[Yamaguchi urusai]

**Yamaguchi**

[Gomen Tsukki]

**Sugawara**

[The three of you are gonna clean the gym all the week!]

**Tsukishima**

[You’re not the captain]

**Sugawara**

[But I’m the vice-captain]

**Nishinoya**

[But not the captain]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Ok I just back read…]

[You three are gonna clean the gym all the week]

**Tanaka**

[Oops]

**Nishinoya**

[More important]

[Hinata and Kageyama are quiet]

**Kageyama**

[I don’t understand why Sugawara-san is bringing this at school]

[It’s not like he has a dog]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Kinoshita**

[A dog?]

**Kageyama**

[Yes there is a collar in the bag]

[And a leash]

**Ennoshita**

[Wait what?]

**Yamaguchi**

[What?]

**Asahi**

[Ok I’ll bring holy water and bibles tomorrow!]

[And don’t forget that Jesus is Good!🙏]

**Hinata**

[Well]

[That’s unexpected mom]

**Sugawara**

[Hinata, sweetie]

[Don’t look at that!]

**Hinata**

[Sorry mom]

[I promise I won’t do it again!]

**Kageyama**

[Hinata boke]

[Why are you laughing when you text that?]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[Pfft…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHAHA]

**Nishinoya**

[AHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH]

[Nice Shoyo!]

**Kinoshita**

[Ok I can’t help]

[I’m laughing so hard]

**Ennoshita**

[Tanaka and Nishinoya!]

[That’s what happen when you deprave him]

**Tanaka**

[Hey!]

**Nishinoya**

[We didn’t do anything I swear!]

[It’s all Kenma’s fault!]

**Tsukishima**

[I think not only him]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Tsukishima**

[Never mind]

**Hinata**

[Oh Hell….]

**Asahi**

[Ok forgot about holy water, I’m bringing the church]

**Kinoshita**

[You know you just can bring us to the church]

**Asahi**

[Oh yes]

[I’m unable to think straight now]

**Nishinoya**

[Please back to the topic]

[Tell us Shoyo]

**Hinata**

[I don’t think I must…]

[It’s… embarrassing]

**Tanaka**

[It’s ok Hinata]

[Nobody will harm you for that]

**Sugawara**

[No Hinata don’t say anything]

[I’m almost at school]

**Nishinoya**

[Please tell us]

**Daichi**

[Hinata it’s for our own sake]

[Don’t tell us]

**Kageyama**

[What's the meaning of “Daichi’s property”?]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Yamaguchi**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Asahi**

[Ok let’s pray🙏]

**Kinoshita**

[…]

**Ennoshita**

[Wait]

[Since when are you two dating?]

**Tsukishima**

[Wasn’t that obvious?]

**Sugawara**

[What does that mean?]

**Tsukishima**

[Think]

[They don’t call you and Daichi mom and dad for no reasons]

**Kageyama**

[They are dating?]

**Hinata**

[…]

[I’m actually surprised that it does not surprise me]

**Sugawara**

[Wait what?]

**Daichi**

[You knew?]

**Hinata**

[No I didn’t]

[But it’s not like it’s so surprising]

**Kinoshita**

[Yes]

[It was not so obvious]

[But we were all thinking that you two don’t have a traditional friendship]

**Ennoshita**

[Like he said]

**Tanaka**

[Okay why did I not notice?]

**Nishinoya**

[You’re not alone, Ryu]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKO-SAN<3<3<3<3]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKO-SAN<3<3<3]

**Kiyoko**

[You guys are sure lively]

[What happen know?]

**Asahi**

[Don’t ask Kiyoko]

[I don’t want you to be perverted by them]

**Yamaguchi**

[Back read Kiyoko-san]

**Kiyoko**

[Oh so you finally know that Suga and Daichi are dating?]

**Tanaka**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[What?]

**Asahi**

[What?]

**Ennoshita**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[Since when did you know, Kiyoko-san?]

**Kiyoko**

[You guys sure are not that wise]

**Nishinoya**

[I love it when she ignores me! <3]

**Daichi**

[So you knew?]

[Since when?]

**Kiyoko**

[About one year maybe]

**Tanaka**

[Wait what?!]

**Kinoshita**

[They’re dating for so long?]

**Daichi**

[You guys don’t have to know since when]

**Sugawara**

[Ok I’m at school]

[I turn my eyes of the chat for two minutes and there are all these comments?]

[Oh I knew you know, Kiyoko!]

**Hinata**

[Help us guys!]

[Mom is chasing us in the hallways!]

**Daichi**

[DO NOT RUN IN HALLWAYS!!!]

**Kageyama**

[Yes dad]

**Hinata**

[Yes dad]

**Sugawara**

[Yes love]

**Daichi**

[Suga!]

**Sugawara**

[They already know so what?]

[But at least Kageyama]

[Can you give me back my bag?]

**Asahi**

[Captain, can we skip practice tomorrow? We all need to go to church🙏]

**Daichi**

[All of you just go home, eat and sleep!]

**Tsukishima**

[Fun is gone]

[Bye then]

**Yamaguchi**

[Tsukki!]

[Well… bye]

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Yamaguchi is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[We’re on our way too]

**Tanaka**

[By everyone]

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

**Kageyama**

[Bye]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Kiyoko**

[I’m going, bye]

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Kinoshita**

[Ennoshita and I are gonna leave too]

_Kinoshita is offline_

_Ennoshita is offline_

**Hinata**

[So…]

[Are you mad at me mom?]

**Sugawara**

[I’m not, sweetie]

[But don’t do something like that next time]

**Hinata**

[Yes I promise]

[Have fun with dad!]

_Hinata is offline_

**Sugawara**

[HINATA SHOYO!]

[What a child…]

**Daichi**

[You wanted him to be your child, you know]

[Now come to my house, babe❤]

[We have lots to do]

**Sugawara**

[Sure❤]

[But you just send that to the group chat]

**Daichi**

[Oh shit]

[How do we delete a message?]

**Sugawara**

[Don’t know]

[Anyhow it’s fine]

[I’m on my way]

**Daichi**

[Ok I can’t wait]

_Daichi is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

**Asahi**

[Am I fated to be ignored?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I just forget to add something in the previous chapters : I still have a few chapters in reserve but I'm willing to take any propositions for the next chapters!


	4. Hinata can sing ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to expose the little tangerine... and maybe Nishinoya and Tanaka should run.

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Sunday, 3:02AM

_Nishinoya is online_

_Tanaka is online_

**Nishinoya**

[Guys]

**Tanaka**

[Guys]

_Tsukishima is online_

_Sugawara is online_

_Daichi is online_

**Tsukishima**

[WTF do you want?]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

**Daichi**

[It’s 3AM]

[3AM!!!]

[CAN’T YOU JUST SLEEP?!]

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[What’s going on?]

**Sugawara**

[It’s okay sweetie just go back to sleep]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Kiyoko**

[Guys]

[It’s 3AM]

[Don’t you have practice in a few hours?]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKO-SAN<3<3<3<3<3<3]

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKO-SAN<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3]

**Daichi**

[Yes we have]

[That’s why I tell them to go back to sleep]

**Kiyoko**

[Then if you all know I’m going back]

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Daichi**

[Back to the topic so we can sleep]

[What happened]

**Nishinoya**

[We have big news for you!]

**Tanaka**

[This is EPIC!]

**Tsukishima**

[Normal people just want to sleep]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Why is so many people awake in the night?]

**Sugawara**

[That’s what I want to ask to everyone]

**Kageyama**

[I just wanted some milk]

[I’ll go back soon]

**Sugawara**

[That’s a lovely child]

[You all should take example on him and Hinata]

**Tanaka**

[What example HAHAHAHAH!]

[They both exposed you and Daichi last week!]

**Daichi**

[Let’s not talk about it or we’re not gonna get sleep]

[What do you two want?]

**Nishinoya**

[We found something so awesome on YouTube!]

**Tanaka**

[One of the greatest videos on the web!]

**Hinata**

[Is this like the one you recommended me last time?]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[Pfff]

**Sugawara**

[WHAT DID YOU TWO SHOW TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SUNSHINE?!]

[🔪🔪🔪🔪]

**Tanaka**

[Uhm…]

**Nishinoya**

[Well…]

[It was not something on YouTube]

**Daichi**

[Do I really want to know?]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Are you all up at night to pray Jesus?🙏]

**Nishinoya**

[You ARE Jesus]

**Asahi**

[Oh yes]

[Oh no I scrolled up]

[I’ll bring holy water at practice!]

[And bibles]

_Yamaguchi_ _is online_

**Yamaguchi**

[Why are there so many people awake?]

**Nishinoya**

[We have an EPIC video to show to you]

**Sugawara**

[Don’t change the topic what did you two recommended to my child🔪🔪💢]

**Tanaka**

[… We’re your children too]

**Sugawara**

[ANSWER]

[THE]

[QUESTION]

**Daichi**

[NOW!]

**Tanaka**

[Okay]

**Nishinoya**

[Dad is also mad at us]

**Hinata**

[Well]

[The website had “videos” in it and a “X” was added before it]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Asahi**

[I think I need to pack more bibles and holy water]

**Daichi**

[TANAKA RYUNOSUKE!]

**Sugawara**

[NISHINOYA YUU!!]

**Nishinoya**

[Oops]

**Sugawara**

[I SWEAR I’M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASSES TOMORROW AT PRACTICE]

**Nishinoya**

[But it’s already tomorrow]

**Daichi**

[Don’t mess around with your mother]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes dad]

**Tanaka**

[We’re sorry!]

**Sugawara**

[STFU I KNOW YOU’RE NOT!]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh shit he’s very mad]

**Kageyama**

[What’s going on? What’s this website?]

**Daichi**

[I think it’s better to keep your innocence intact the longer you can]

**Kageyama**

[Uh?]

**Asahi**

[I already have 5 liters holy water and 4 bibles]

[Do we need more?]

**Tanaka**

[Can we just please go back to the topic?]

**Nishinoya**

[Mom]

[We know we made a mistake and we willing to clean the gym for punishment]

[But we have a big announcement]

**Sugawara**

[I’M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU, LITTLE SHITS!!]

**Daichi**

[Love, calm down]

[We’re not gonna sleep until they share us something]

**Sugawara**

[Ok but just this time]

**Nishinoya**

[Thanks Jesus we’re safe for a moment]

**Asahi**

[Thank you too to pray me every day🙏]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Hinata**

[…]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[Do I have to say something?]

**Daichi**

[Back to the topic please]

**Tanaka**

[Okay]

[Thanks you’re here Hinata]

[You’re the main character]

**Sugawara**

[Tanaka…]

**Nishinoya**

[You can’t blame us since we heard Hinata’s song on YouTube!]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Asahi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[What?]

**Hinata**

[How do you know I sing?]

[And I don’t share my songs on YouTube!]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Yamaguchi**

[You sing?]

**Hinata**

[Yeah sometimes]

**Sugawara**

[My baby! You must have such a beautiful voice!]

**Nishinoya**

[He has one!]

**Sugawara**

[Nishinoya and Tanaka!]

[If it’s one of your pranks I swear…]

**Tanaka**

[IT’S NOT!!!]

[We genuinely say that he has a great voice!]

**Nishinoya**

[There’s the link]

_Nishinoya shared a video_

**Daichi**

[Grade Skipping?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Ayumu Murase?]

**Tanaka**

[I don’t know who this guy is but it’s your voice]

**Hinata**

[Ayumu Murase is my alias]

**Sugawara**

[Your WHAT?!]

**Asahi**

[Why do you have one?]

**Hinata**

[Because I sometimes sing in public and I don’t want people to recognize me]

**Asahi**

[I think some of the spectators already knew you]

**Hinata**

[I don’t sing in Miyagi but in Tokyo when I go to Kenma’s]

**Daichi**

[Oh]

[Wait]

[You go in Tokyo alone?]

**Hinata**

[Yes why?]

**Sugawara**

[Oh no! You’re too innocent!]

[What if something happens to you!]

**Tsukishima**

[The shrimp is already 16]

[You don’t have to mother him]

**Sugawara**

[He’s my precious child!]

[I don’t want him to be persecuted]

**Hinata**

[I’m really fine mom]

**Kageyama**

[Boke Hinata boke!]

[Why did you not tell me that you sing?!]

**Hinata**

[I didn’t want to share it]

[That was my secret]

[But it’s not like it’s one anyway]

**Tanaka**

[Now that we know this]

**Nishinoya**

[Can we please listen to this song?]

**Kageyama**

[I already listen to it]

[And it’s great]

**Tsukishima**

[The king congratulates the shrimp]

**Kageyama**

[Don’t call me that ever again four eyes!]

**Hinata**

[Tsukishima you’re mean]

**Daichi**

[Hinata]

[You really sing good!]

**Sugawara**

[My baby has an angel voice!]

**Asahi**

[I agree]

[This voice can open you the heaven’s door]

**Yamaguchi**

[Same thoughts]

**Sugawara**

[WAIT!]

**Daichi**

[Love?]

**Suga**

[I was focused on the voice]

[But have you paid attention to the lyrics?]

[Hinata!]

[Why do you sing about that?]

**Nishinoya**

[I thought that “I wanna drive you into the corner” makes sense, mom😏]

**Tanaka**

[Don’t you know what that mean?😏]

**Daichi**

[Hinata]

[Why are you singing this?]

**Hinata**

[Mom, Dad]

[Do you really thing I’m that innocent guy after getting you exposed?]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Asahi**

[Okay I’ll pack more holy water]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHAHAHAAHH]

[Nice kill Hinata!]

**Nishinoya**

[OH THAT’S GREAT!]

[Such an angel voice to sing this!]

[Oh and can I asked what do you mean by “I’m going to do it”?😏]

**Sugawara**

[NISHINOYA YUU!]

**Nishinoya**

[What’s bad with asking this?]

**Tanaka**

[Guys]

[Where’s Tsukishima?]

[He’s not replying]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh yes!]

[What do you think about this song, Tsukki?]

**Daichi**

[Just let him be]

[He might fall asleep]

**Tanaka**

[Yeah maybe]

[He didn’t even respond to the nickname Noya gave him]

**Tsukishima**

[What’s going on Babe? I thought I was the only one who was able to hear you singing this song! I don’t mine of the other songs but this one was made for me and only myself! Why is it on YouTube?!]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Hinata**

[I don’t know I swear!]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Asahi**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Sugawara**

[Did you just call my sweetie “babe”?!🔪🔪🔪]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh shit]

[Wrong chat]

**Nishinoya**

[No no that’s not the wrong’s]

[Tell us more Tsukki!😏]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me Tsukki!]

**Hinata**

[I think you just exposed us]

**Tsukishima**

[Well now they know]

**Nishinoya**

[LET IT GO! ~]

**Tanaka**

[LET IT GO! ~]

**Sugawara**

[Wait stop!]

[Back to the topic!]

**Daichi**

[Did I just read something wrong]

[That was not Tsukishima’s confession?]

**Hinata**

[Of course it was not]

[We’re already dating for two months]

**Kageyama**

[What?!]

**Yamaguchi**

[And you told me nothing Tsukki?!]

**Tanaka**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[Whut?]

**Asahi**

[Oh my Lord! I’ll continue to pray for all the sinful guys in this chat🙏]

**Sugawara**

[You’re dating?]

**Daichi**

[Really?]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah…]

**Hinata**

[Babe you’re blushing]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHH]

[Hold on]

[How do you know that]

**Hinata**

[I know him😄]

**Kageyama**

[I’m not dealing with this anymore]

[Goodnight]

[And congrats to you]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Yamaguchi**

[Congratulations]

[See you all later]

_Yamaguchi is offline_

**Asahi**

[I don’t want to be ignored one more time so I go]

[And I’ll pack a few more bibles for practice]

_Asahi is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHHAHA]

[Two couples exposed in two weeks that’s great!]

**Sugawara**

[You better run for your sake I didn’t forget what happened with the videos]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh shit]

**Tanaka**

[Shit]

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

**Daichi**

[NISHINOYA YUU]

[TANAKA RYUNOSUKE]

[100 extra laps for both!]

**Hinata**

[They already left]

[I guess we’re gonna go now too]

[Sleep well mom, dad]

_Hinata is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Sugawara**

[Our children grow up too fast]

**Daichi**

[Don’t get mad and come over]

[Bed is almost cold]

_Daichi is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_


	5. Yaku is mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yaku is really mad at someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my first Nekoma texts!

.

Cats play volleyball

.

Saturday, 3:04PM

_Fukunaga is online_

**Fukunaga**

[An idea why Yaku-san is screaming in the club room?]

_Yamamoto is online_

_Lev is online_

_Kai is online_

_Teshiro is online_

_Inuoka is online_

**Yamamoto**

[Lev?]

[Did you do something?]

**Lev**

[Why is it always me?!]

[I didn’t do anything I swear!]

**Inuoka**

[Last time I checked I heard something about Kuroo]

**Kai**

[Are you sure?]

[Something more?]

**Inuoka**

[No sorry]

[Yaku-san was scary and I just ran away]

**Kai**

[Don’t worry we will soon figure out]

[@Kuroo]

**Lev**

[@Kuroo]

**Fukunaga**

[@Kuroo]

_Yaku is online_

**Yaku**

[DON’T @ HIM HE WON’T RESPOND!]

**Lev**

[Yaku-san!]

**Yaku**

[NOT. NOW!]

[I’m not in the mood]

**Kai**

[What happened?]

**Yaku**

[I don’t want to remember this shit now!]

[I’ll kill this m*therf*cking rooster next time]

[ADKAHSKDFSFA!]

**Inuoka**

[Wuhu! Kuroo broke Yaku-san!]

**Teshiro**

[Can I prepare the coffin?]

**Fukunaga**

[Sure I’ll help you]

**Yamamoto**

[RIP Kuroo]

[Maybe Kenma will miss him a little]

**Yaku**

[I’LL KILL THIS BASTARD TOO!]

**Fukunaga**

[…]

**Teshiro**

[…]

**Kai**

[What?]

**Lev**

[…]

**Yamamoto**

[…]

**Inuoka**

[What?]

**Kai**

[I think you own us an explanation now]

**Yaku**

[It’s the third time this week I caught these two horny bastards doing it in the storage room! I’M DONE WITH THIS SHIT! Why do I always run into them every time?!]

**Yamamoto**

[Excuse me WHAT?!]

**Kai**

[You said the third time?]

**Lev**

[Such stamina after practice it’s amazing!]

**Yaku**

[Lev I’ll MURDER you!]

**Lev**

[Sure]

[Let’s hang out!]

**Yaku**

[…]

[Fine]

[Wait for me at the entrance]

_Yaku is offline_

**Teshito**

[Lev you’re such a life savior!]

**Lev**

[Gotta go guys]

[Bye!]

_Lev is offline_

**Kai**

[Time for us to go as well]

[You did great at practice]

[Now take a good rest]

**Inuoka**

[Yes]

_Inuoka is offline_

**Teshiro**

[Yes Kai-san]

_Teshiro is offline_

**Yamamoto**

[Sure]

_Yamamoto is offline_

_Kai is offline_

.

4:12PM

_Kuroo is online_

**Kuroo**

[You caught us three time this week?!]

[Then we were really quiet the four other time]

_Kuroo is offline_


	6. Top and bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata should learn when not to listen to Kenma

Crows and volleyball

.

Thursday, 10:59PM

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[What’s top and bottom]

_Kinoshita is online_

_Narita is online_

**Kinoshita**

[What?!😂]

**Narita**

[Ok I need to unmute the group😂]

_Nishinoya is online_

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHHAHHA]

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[How could you not know this?!]

[Tsukki why didn’t you teach that to your boyfriend?😂]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me that]

[Hinata why did you ask that in the gc?]

**Hinata**

[Kenma told me about this and something call switches]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHHAHAHHA]

**Kinoshita**

[Why didn’t you ask Kenma then?]

**Hinata**

[I asked]

[But he said to ask in our group chat]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[Why do you guys can’t talk at an appropriate time?]

**Tanaka**

[Back read mom!]

**Sugawara**

[Ok what?!]

[KENMA WILL BE SO F*CKING DEAD TOMORROW!🔪🔪🔪]

**Tsukishima**

[Shit mom is mad]

[Why couldn’t you just ask me in private]

[I can show you what that mean ;)]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

[DON’T TOUCH MY CHILD YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOP HIM!]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[WHY IS EVERYONE AWAKE AT 11PM!!💢]

[ALL OF YOU GO TO SLEEP!💢]

[WE HAVE A MATCH TOMORROW!💢]

**Tanaka**

[Why’s everyone shouting now?]

**Nishinoya**

[Daichi! Hinata just want to know what top and bottom mean😏]

**Daichi**

[During sex, a top is the one who insert and bottom the one who receive]

[Now go to sleep!]

**Sugawara**

[SAWAMURA DAICHI!]

[HOW COULD YOU?!🔪🔪💢💢]

**Daichi**

[Come on love]

[It’s not like he’s only 10]

[And he’s dating Tsukishima]

**Hinata**

[Oh! And switches are the people who switch between top and bottom?]

**Tanaka**

[Yeah that’s it]

**Hinata**

[So I’m a top thanks for telling me]

[And Kei you can come whenever you want]

[My parents and Natsu are not at home]

**Tsukishima**

[That was not something you had to tell them]

[But I’m on my way]

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Hinata is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[Wait what?!]

**Tanaka**

[Hinata said he’s a top?]

[HAHAHAHHAHHAHAH]

**Sugawara**

[Ok]

[Their life is private]

[Everyone goes to sleep]

_Sugawara is offline_

**Daichi**

[You both go as well]

**Tanaka**

[Yes dad]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes dad]

_Tanaka is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Daichi**

[Great]

_Daichi is offline_

**Kinoshita**

[…]

**Narita**

[Are we ignored?]

**Kinoshita**

[Feels like]

[But it’s not like it’s something new]

**Narita**

[Yeah]

[Goodnight Kinoshita]

**Kinoshita**

[‘Night Narita]

_Narita is offline_

_Kinoshita is offline_


	7. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone should learn how to cover his ✨crime✨

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Monday, 11:38PM

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Guys]

[I have a problem]

_Sugawara is online_

_Daichi is online_

**Sugawara**

[Tell us child]

_Nishinoya is online_

_Tanaka is online_

_Ennoshita is online_

**Nishinoya**

[Oh I guess what’s your problem]

[I saw the “problem” at practice 😉]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHAH]

[Yeah that was a bit obvious😏]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Can you please stop the convo when it’s time to sleep?]

**Daichi**

[Everyone stops rn!]

[Please let Kageyama tell us]

**Kageyama**

[Well have I been hurt at practice?]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Sugawara**

[What?]

**Ennoshita**

[Oh I see!]

[But it’s not something you must be concerned today]

**Kageyama**

[But I have several bruises on my neck and don’t know where they come from]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHHAHAHAHA]

[I KNEW IT!]

**Tanaka**

[What you have on your neck are not normal bruises]

**Sugawara**

[TANAKA RYUNOSUKE!]

[DON’T SAY MORE]

**Tsukishima**

[It’s called hickeys]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

**Tsukishima**

[The king must know]

[So we can all go to sleep]

[Hinata is already asleep by my side and I want to join him]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

[YOU BETTER DO NOT TOUCH HIM!]

**Tsukishima**

[He’s asleep, what can I do?]

[A hickey?]

**Ennoshita**

[Tsukishima that was mean]

**Daichi**

[Okay I’m calming Suga down]

[But you don’t have to know today]

[It will disappear in two or three days]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh? How do you know?]

**Tanaka**

[Did you experience it?]

**Daichi**

[100 extra spikes for you both tomorrow💢]

**Nishinoya**

[But I’m a libero]

**Daichi**

[As I said once]

[Do I care?]

**Nishinoya**

[Shit]

**Tanaka**

[Oh God]

**Asahi**

[Let’s pray together🙏]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[How did you come in? We didn’t know you were online]

**Asahi**

[I’ve been summoned]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Ennoshita**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[That’s not holiness but kinda demonic]

_Yachi is online_

**Yachi**

[What’s going on here?]

**Kageyama**

[Do you know what a hickey is?]

**Yachi**

[No I don’t]

[My mom’s passing by I’ll ask]

**Kageyama**

[Thanks Yachi]

**Sugawara**

[Yachi NO!]

**Tsukishima**

[Should we just turn off our phone and go to sleep?]

**Ennoshita**

[Yes we should]

[Tanaka Nishinoya you too]

**Nishinoya**

[No thanks]

**Tanaka**

[It’s getting interesting]

**Ennoshita**

[Ok fine 🙃]

**Nishinoya**

[Well…]

[Thinking twice, I’ll choose to go to sleep]

**Tanaka**

[Same here]

[Chikara’s getting mad]

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

**Ennoshita**

[Goodnight everyone]

_Ennoshita is offline_

**Yachi**

[Ok! My mom was acting weird when I asked her]

**Sugawara**

[I think every parent will act weird to this question]

**Yachi**

[Oh? Is that something sexual?]

**Kageyama**

[What?]

**Asahi**

[GOD IS LOVE GOD IS LOVE GOD IS LOVE]

[I’ll bring holy water for you Yachi]

**Daichi**

[Well]

[It’s not really that sexual…]

**Sugawara**

[DAICHI!]

[You can’t tell our babies that!]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh now the fun really begin]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Tsukishima**

[Is it funny to shout my name every single sentence?]

**Daichi**

[Don’t mess with us]

[You’re going to do 100 extra spikes too]

**Tsukishima**

[Shit]

**Asahi**

[Do not curse in this group chat!]

**Tsukishima**

[I think that’s too late for the advice]

**Yachi**

[So]

[What’s a hickey?]

**Kageyama**

[That’s my question]

**Sugawara**

[Okay fine let’s explain]

[A hickey is a form of ownership]

**Kageyama**

[A WHAT?!]

**Yachi**

[Oh I think I get it]

[I don’t need to know more]

[See you at practice tomorrow!]

_Yachi is offline_

**Kageyama**

[How is it possible?]

**Tsukishima**

[Just grab a piece of the skin from your partner and suck it until it turns purple]

[That’s what a hickey is]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

[Never mind, I’d have explain the same]

**Kageyama**

[But how could I not know that I was giving one?]

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[Hey guys what’s up]

**Tsukishima**

[Scroll up, better than explain]

**Hinata**

[Oh! So you finally know what it is?]

**Kageyama**

[But how can someone do me that?]

**Hinata**

[Well in my opinion he just waits ‘til you fall asleep]

[That how I gave one to Tsukki last day😏]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[Excuse me you WHAT?!]

**Asahi**

[Let’s purify Tsukishima in a bath of holy water]

**Tsukishima**

[WHERE?!]

**Hinata**

[You don’t have to know babe 😚]

[I’ll make another one when you’re awake😉]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t you dare!!]

**Kageyama**

[So I was asleep]

[And he makes me that?]

**Hinata**

[Did you sleep with someone recently? 😏]

**Kageyama**

[...]

[HE’LL BE F*CKING DEAD TOMORROW!!!]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Daichi**

[Okay I lose the control of this conversation]

**Tsukishima**

[Did you think you had some control?]

[Fun is gone so goodbye everyone]

**Hinata**

[Goodnight babe❤]

**Tsukishima**

[I’m not done with you!]

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Hinata is offline_

**Asahi**

[I will go pack all my holy stuffs for tomorrow practice]

_Asahi is offline_

**Sugawara**

[Did I just misread?]

[Kageyama was sleeping with someone?]

**Daichi**

[Don’t ask, love, it’s his life]

**Sugawara**

[But what if it’s someone with bad intentions?!]

[How can I protect him?!]

**Daichi**

[Let him be]

[He’ll talk to us when he’s fine with it]

**Sugawara**

[Ok love]

[Goodnight❤]

**Daichi**

[Goodnight love]

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_


	8. Who are you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nobody knows how this subject was brought up...  
> And lying is bad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have 15 chapters ready to be posted but i need some new ideas because i don't have enough imagination. Please give me some!

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Wednesday, 7:36PM

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[Helo]

_Kinoshita is online_

_Narita is online_

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[Hey Hinata!]

[How r u?]

**Hinata**

[Fine thanx]

**Kinoshita**

[Hello guys]

**Narita**

[Hello]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[Hey guys]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Hi everyone]

[Now it’s a decent hour to talk]

[My advices finally reached you]

_Nishinoya is online_

**Nishinoya**

[Hey guys]

[What’s up this early?]

**Sugawara**

[NISHINOYA YUU!]

[Don’t dare spamming the chat at 2 or 3AM! 🔪🔪]

**Nishinoya**

[Can’t promise mom]

**Sugawara**

[Fine then you’ll have to deal with it]

**Nishinoya**

[Shit]

**Hinata**

[That’s a bad word]

**Tanaka**

[HHAAHAHAHA]

[Even Hinata says that]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Kiyoko**

[Hey guys]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKO-SAN💕💖💗💓]

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKO-SAN💕💗💓💗💕]

**Hinata**

[Nee-san]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Kinoshita**

[Wow]

**Narita**

[Even I don’t nickname Shimizu-san]

**Nishinoya**

[Wait hold on!]

**Tanaka**

[Even I will not forgive you Hinata for saying that to Kiyoko-san!]

**Hinata**

[It is bad?]

**Tanaka**

[Nobody can nickname Kiyoko-san!]

**Hinata**

[Why not?]

**Tanaka**

[Because Kiyoko-san is an angel!]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Did I hear someone talk about holy things?]

**Kiyoko**

[Don’t listen to these two idiots Hinata]

[You can call me Nee-san whenever you want]

**Hinata**

[Thank you Nee-san💓]

**Sugawara**

[Then since it’s settled]

[What did you want my child?]

**Hinata**

[Who is your child?]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Kinoshita**

[…]

**Narita**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[Ok Hinata you’re weird]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes]

[Suga is our mom]

[Remember?]

**Hinata**

[But I already have a mom]

[And he’s not a girl]

**Sugawara**

[Hinata sweetie]

[Are you really ok?]

**Hinata**

[But if you are a man and your say you’re a mommy]

[Do that mean you can be pregnant?]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Narita**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[Can’t help but laugh]

**Kinoshita**

[Okay now I’ll get some popcorn]

**Tanaka**

[I already get it]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!]

[Great!]

**Tanaka**

[Yes Daichi, Suga]

[Did you already think about having your own children?😏]

**Kinoshita**

[Like getting pregnant 😂😂]

**Daichi**

[NISHINOYA TANAKA AND KINOSHITA!]

[YOU THREE WILL CLEAN THE GYM FOR TWO WEEKS!💢💢]

**Kinoshita**

[Shit]

**Narita**

[Okay I won’t say anything]

**Nishinoya**

[Please dad no!]

**Tanaka**

[We’ll be obedient children now!]

**Daichi**

[I don’t care]

**Hinata**

[So you are the father?]

**Kiyoko**

[Hinata, are you okay? You’re not drunk or something?]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKO-SAN IS WORRIED!!!!]

**Tanaka**

[THAT’S BAD HINATA!]

**Asahi**

[Can I prepare an exorcism for Hinata?]

[He seems possessed by the devil]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Can I please have a moment of silence?!]

**Kiyoko**

[Hinata is acting weird]

[Can you check?]

**Hinata**

[Helo Tsukki ni-chan!]

**Kinoshita**

[Ni-chan?]

**Narita**

[He just said ni-chan?]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh my…]

[Natsu, give his phone back to your brother]

**Nishinoya**

[What?]

**Tanaka**

[What?]

**Sugawara**

[Natsu?]

**Narita**

[Who’s Natsu?]

**Tsukishima**

[It’s Shoyo’s little sister]

[Alright then, Natsu?]

**Hinata**

[I don’t want to give him back!]

[It’s fun to talk to you all]

**Daichi**

[Thank you Natsu]

[But your brother might need his phone so can you give him back?]

**Sugawara**

[We promise that next time you will talk to us face to face]

**Hinata**

[Yeah!]

**Tsukishima**

[Fine!]

[Now I can go back to my homework]

**Hinata**

[Tsukki ni-chan that’s a lie!]

[You are in front of our house!]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Narita**

[…]

**Kinoshita**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[Excuse me WHERE?🔪🔪]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHA!]

[Lying is bad Tsukki!]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me that!]

**Daichi**

[Suga calm down]

**Sugawara**

[NO I WON’T!]

[TSUKISHIMA KEI YOU BETTER RUN🔪🔪🔪]

**Hinata**

[Why hegdzhffighgu]

[Sorry for all the weird things my sister said😓]

**Narita**

[It’s fine she’s cute]

**Kinoshita**

[And really funny]

[Do you think that Daichi and Sugawara can have their own children too?😏]

**Daichi**

[KINOSHITA HISAHI!]

**Sugawara**

[KINOSHITA HISAHI!]

**Tsukishima**

[I thought I was the only one they yelled twice at]

[I’m feeling jealous now]

**Hinata**

[Well it’s not like adoption isn’t allowed for homosexual couples…]

[But before shouldn’t they think about getting married?😉]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHHAHAHAHA]

**Kinoshita**

[Hinata has a point]

**Narita**

[Big point]

**Hinata**

[Anyway]

[Come over Tsukki, it’s open]

[Bye everyone!]

[We’ll study for the exams]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes you’re “studying” 😏]

**Tanaka**

[Nice “studying” session 😏]

**Sugawara**

[NISHINOYA YUU!]

**Daichi**

[TANAKA RYUNOSUKE!]

_Hinata is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Tanaka**

[Oops]

_Tanaka is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Kiyoko**

[So it’s not Hinata who’s gonna name me nee-san]

[I’m sad now]

**Asahi**

[I think you can ask him to do that]

**Kiyoko**

[I’m not asking]

[Anyway bye guys]

**Daichi**

[Bye Kiyoko]

**Sugawara**

[Nice evening Kiyoko]

**Asahi**

[Goodbye]

_Kiyoko is offline_

_Asahi is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_


	9. Tsukishima exposed WHO?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People should always check if they are alone... ALWAYS!

Crows and volleyball

.

Tuesday, 10:25PM

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Let’s have fun]

_Tanaka is online_

_Sugawara is online_

_Hinata is online_

_Yamaguchi is online_

**Yamaguchi**

[Why now]

**Tsukishima**

[Urusai Yamaguchi]

**Yamaguchi**

[Gomen Tsukki…]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Should I be worried?]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Let’s just pray our Lord and Savior tonight]

**Sugawara**

[I wish it would be only this]

**Tanaka**

[But it can’t be only that]

[It’s our little salty Tsukki]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me that]

[But we’ll wait for king and Noya]

_Nishinoya is online_

**Nishinoya**

[What’s up guys?]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[What do you want four eyes]

**Tsukishima**

[I’ll let this pass]

[I’ll get revenge one day]

**Hinata**

[Don’t get mad Tsukki]

**Tsukishima**

[I’m not]

[Not yet]

_Yachi is online_

**Yachi**

[Hey everyone]

**Yamaguchi**

[Hey Yachi😄]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Kiyoko**

[What’s up guys?]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKOOOOOO-SAN💗💕💖💗]

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKO-SAN💗💕💗💖💗💕💗💖]

[How are you today?]

**Kiyoko**

[So?]

**Tanaka**

[I love it when she ignores me💕💕]

**Sugawara**

[Tsukishima started the conversation]

**Kiyoko**

[Oh? Is it about all the blackmail photos you have?]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Asahi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[Did I just misread?]

**Tsukishima**

[How do you know I have?]

**Kiyoko**

[I just know✌]

[And I already know that Yamaguchi and Hinata knew it from the start✌]

**Daichi**

[They WHAT?!]

**Sugawara**

[Why would you have blackmail photos in your phone?]

[And how comes my sweetie knew it?!]

**Hinata**

[It’s not like I don’t know his password you know?]

**Tsukishima**

[Did you search on my phone?!]

**Hinata**

[I just transferred some pictures of both of us]

[And I saw them all]

**Tsukishima**

[I’ll change my password soon]

**Hinata**

[Tsukki 😖]

**Tanaka**

[What blackmail photos?]

[That sounds interesting]

**Tsukishima**

[I don’t think you’d know]

**Yachi**

[It’s bad to blackmail someone Tsukishima!]

**Tsukishima**

[But I’m not gonna change for you]

**Hinata**

[Tsukki you’re mean!]

**Tsukishima**

[Sorry Yachi]

[But I think it]

**Yachi**

[I know you so it’s okay]

**Kageyama**

[Did Hinata made four eyes apologize?!]

**Asahi**

[Heaven heard our prays! 🙏]

**Yamaguchi**

[Woaaaa Hinata you’re my new best friend!]

**Tsukishima**

[HEY!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Gomen Tsukki 😅]

**Nishinoya**

[So what’s the fun you want?]

**Tsukishima**

[Let me add two more people]

_Tsukishima added Takeda-sensei to the chat_

_Tsukishima added Coach Ukai to the chat_

**Daichi**

[Why did you add them?]

**Sugawara**

[They’ll be shocked]

**Asahi**

[Their soul will be infected with all the sins of this chat]

**Coach Ukai**

[Hello everyone]

[Why are we all here?]

**Takeda-sensei**

[Hello everyone]

**Tanaka**

[Hello coach, sensei]

**Tsukishima**

[Now that they’re here fun can begin]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

[Don’t try to blackmail sensei or the coach!]

**Takeda-sensei**

[Blackmail?]

**Coach Ukai**

[Why do I have a bad feeling about this]

**Daichi**

[You should]

**Tsukishima**

[You’re all here]

[How could I blackmail them?]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh so you’re exposing them? 😏]

**Daichi**

[NISHINOYA YUU!]

**Tanaka**

[What’s bad with it?]

[It’s not like they have something to hide from us 😏]

**Kiyoko**

[Tanaka made sense once for a while…]

**Tanaka**

[Kiyoko-san said I’m wise!!!!❤💗❤💓💖]

**Yachi**

[Hum… I don’t think she meant that]

**Nishinoya**

[Wow Yachi that was rude HAHHAAHAHA]

**Coach Ukai**

[I still don’t know why we are here]

**Takeda-sensei**

[Same here]

**Tsukishima**

[So then we should talk about what I witnessed two days ago]

**Coach Ukai**

[Two days ago?]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah]

[In the club room at almost 9AM]

**Takeda-sensei**

[…]

**Coach Ukai**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh that sounds interesting!]

**Tanaka**

[Spill out the tea Tsukki!]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me that baldy!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Rude…]

**Yachi**

[Tsukishima don’t be mean]

**Tanaka**

[I’M NOT BALD!]

**Sugawara**

[Tsukishima why were you not in class?]

**Tsukishima**

[I didn’t have]

[I forget my glasses and was on my way to the club room. When I get closer, I heard…]

**Tanaka**

[You heard?]

**Nishinoya**

[This is spicy…]

**Asahi**

[I’ll prepare holy water for tomorrow’s practice]

**Tsukishima**

[I heard moans]

**Kageyama**

[Moans?]

[What’s that?]

**Coach Ukai**

[TSUKISHIMA DON’T SAY MORE!]

**Hinata**

[Moan is the sound you make when you have sex]

**Takeda-sensei**

[Hinata…]

[I thought you were at least innocent]

**Hinata**

[Sorry sensei I’m not]

**Tanaka**

[Continue Tsukishima!]

**Sugawara**

[Daichi how could we stop them?]

**Daichi**

[Sorry but I am curious now]

**Sugawara**

[DAICHI!]

**Nishinoya**

[See mom, even dad want to know the story]

[Please tell us more Tsukishima😏]

**Tsukishima**

[So I was curious about the moans and follow them to the club room]

[I opened the door and…]

**Nishinoya**

[And?]

**Tanaka**

[Don’t make it too long!]

[What happened?!]

**Tsukishima**

[I saw this]

**Coach Ukai**

[Don’t say more!!!]

_Tsukishima send a photo_

__

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[I knew it]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[It was obvious]

**Yachi**

[What did I just see?]

**Tanaka**

[Oops]

**Nishinoya**

[I won't see this place like before]

[Never ever]

**Hinata**

[Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei]

[Are you dating?]

**Coach Ukai**

[NO!]

**Takeda-sensei**

[I think they already know Ukai]

**Coach Ukai**

[Shit]

[I’ll make you regret this Tsukishima!]

**Tsukishima**

[Do I look scared?]

[Shame on you to do it in the club room!]

**Hinata**

[What do you say Tsukki?]

[We already did it there last week]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Takeda-sensei**

[…]

**Asahi**

[Confess now and you’ll be purified🙏]

**Sugawara**

[Daichi how did we raise them?!]

[Our children don’t even care about doing it almost in public…]

**Daichi**

[Umm… love?]

**Sugawara**

[Yes?]

**Daichi**

[Do you remember that we did it there last month?]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Coach Ukai**

[…]

**Asahi**

[…]

**Yachi**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHHA]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHAHAA!]

[EXOPSED X3!]

_Ennoshita is online_

**Ennoshita**

[Why is my phone spamming?]

**Tanaka**

[Shit]

[Chikara’s online]

**Nishinoya**

[I think we’re going]

**Ennoshita**

[You two just wait I want to understand first]

**Kiyoko**

[Back read ‘til Tsukishima added Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei]

**Ennoshita**

[Okay]

[…]

[So who volunteer to clean the club room for a week?💢]

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

**Tsukishima**

[I think I’ll go too]

**Ennoshita**

[Don’t dare Tsukishima!]

[I have enough to do with the two idiots don’t add yourself to the list]

**Hinata**

[Erm…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Coach Ukai**

[I’ll go]

_Coach Ukai left the chat_

**Takeda-sensei**

[Well… goodnight everyone]

_Takeda-sensei left the chat_

**Ennoshita**

[So?]

[Nobody?]

[First week Hinata, second week Tsukishima, third week captain and fourth week Sugawara]

[I’ll deal with the adults at practice tomorrow💢]

**Daichi**

[Well]

**Ennoshita**

[Something to say captain?]

**Daichi**

[…No…]

**Ennoshita**

[Good!]

[Now everyone goes to sleep]

_Ennoshita is offline_

**Hinata**

[Goodnight everyone]

_Hinata is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Asahi**

[Goodnight]

[May our Lord bless you🙏]

**Yamaguchi**

[Goodnight]

_Asahi is offline_

_Yamaguchi is offline_

**Daichi**

[I knew Ennoshita will be a great captain next year]

**Sugawara**

[Yes yes you tell me this twice a day since last month]

_Daichi is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

**Kiyoko**

[So another ship sailed]

**Yachi**

[A ship?]

**Kiyoko**

[I’ll teach you next time]

[Sweat dreams]

**Yachi**

[You too Kiyoko-san]

_Yachi is offline_

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the artist ! I don't own this picture !


	10. Oha-asa and lucky items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is why you don't let Bokuto walk alone in the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's not a KnB fanfic ^^

Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!

.

Tuesday, 6:53PM

_Bokuto is online_

**Bokuto**

[HEY HEY HEY]

[AKAAAAAAASHIIIIIIII]

_Akaashi is online_

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san…]

**Bokuto**

[Did you see how great my spikes were today?]

[Did you see them?]

[DID YOU SEE THEM?]

**Akaashi**

[Yes Bokuto-san, I was there too]

**Bokuto**

[That’s all thanks to my new lucky item!]

**Akaashi**

[… Your lucky item?]

**Bokuto**

[Yeah I bumped into someone this morning and the green haired guy Mido-someone was talking about something called Oha-asa]

[Apparently they give some advice for wishing a good luck and the lucky items are one of them]

[So I thought I kinda need it and tried!]

[And practice really gone well!]

[They weren’t joking!]

**Akaashi**

[Let me rephrase. Someone that you don’t know talked to you about something suspicious called Oha-asa and you believed him without asking?]

[And that’s why you were so hype at practice today?]

**Bokuto**

[YES YES YES!]

**Akaashi**

[…]

[Amazing Bokuto-san…]

**Bokuto**

[Yeah I know!]

[And the lucky item changes every day and depends on what zodiac sign you are!]

[And my lucky item was the best!]

**Akaashi**

[Well I didn’t see it at practice]

**Bokuto**

[You want to know what it is?]

**Akaashi**

[…]

[Yeah]

**Bokuto**

[A CONDOM!!!!!]

**Akaashi**

[…]

[…]

[How do I delete a chat?]

[How do I delete myself from existence?]

**Bokuto**

[HEY AKAAAAAASHIIIII!]

[Let’s hang out now!]

[I want to use my lucky item!]

**Akaashi**

[…]

[Sure]

[I’m on my way to your house]

_Akaashi is offline_

_Bokuto is offline_

**Konoha**

[…]

**Sarukui**

[…]

**Washio**

[…]

**Komi**

[…]

**Onaga**

[…]

**Konoha**

[Do they know it’s a gc?]

**Washio**

[Do they even know what “private message” mean?]

**Sarukui**

[Nah just let them be]

**Komi**

[It’s really unfair to see them flirt since all of us are just… single]

**Konoha**

[Talk about yourself I’m going on a date this weekend]

**Sarukui**

[Lucky guy!]

**Onoga**

[Do we need to crash in your date?]

**Konoha**

[Do that and I’ll personally tell Akaashi that you took the last raspberry muffin last week!]

**Onoga**

[Please spare me!]

[Never want to see Akaashi mad EVER AGAIN]

**Washio**

[Straight to the topic]

[I bet Bokuto will not go emo mode tomorrow]

**Komi**

[I bet even more]

[Akaashi seemed pretty talkative and enthusiast]

**Konoha**

[Okay I think we should close this discussion]

**Onoga**

[And what do you want us to discuss?]

[Your date?]

**Konoha**

[…]

[How about how you did on the last exam?]

_Komi is offline_

_Sarukui is offline_

_Onoga is offline_

**Washio**

[Well that was a fast answer]

**Konoha**

[Sure]

[Take care and see you on Monday]

**Washio**

[Sure]

[Have a nice date]

_Washio is offline_

_Konoha is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the name of the chat, this one is the first one I found and I like it so much !
> 
> Thanks all of you to read my fanfic!


	11. Ennoshita snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie, time to prepare the coffin

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Tuesday, 9:14PM

_Ennoshita is online_

**Ennoshita**

[Who is the little shit who did that?]

_Daichi is online_

_Sugawara is online_

_Tsukishima is online_

_Kiyoko is online_

_Kinoshita is online_

**Sugawara**

[ENNOSHITA CHIKARA!!]

**Daichi**

[LANGUAGE!]

**Tsukishima**

[WTF is it now?]

**Kiyoko**

[Ennoshita are you alright?]

_Nishinoya is online_

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKO-SAN!!!❤💗💖💓💕💖]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKO-SAN❤💗💖❤💓💗💕]

[Oh guys you’re here too]

[What happened?]

**Kinoshita**

[Someone made Chikara mad]

**Tanaka**

[Oh shit]

[I’ll prepare a coffin]

**Ennoshita**

[WHO IS IT?!]

**Sugawara**

[Calm down and tell us what’s going on]

_Yamaguchi is online_

**Yamaguchi**

[Hello guys]

**Ennoshita**

[THE ONE WHO DID IT WILL REGRET IT THE REST OF THE SHORT LIFE THEY’LL LIVE!!]

**Daichi**

[Ennoshita please calm down and tell us the story]

**Kinoshita**

[I’m trying to calm him down but it won’t work]

[It’s about his wallet]

**Ennoshita**

[SOMEONE STOLE MY WALLET DURING PRACTICE!]

[WHO IS IT?!]

**Sugawara**

[Oh child!]

[Who did that?]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Your wallet was stolen?]

[This brown wallet you take with you every day?]

**Ennoshita**

[Yeah]

[It’s a gift from my grandmother and I really love it]

**Daichi**

[I don’t have seen it]

[Where did you put it for the last time you checked?]

**Ennoshita**

[In my school bag]

[And when I was heading back I didn’t find it]

**Nishinoya**

[Maybe you left it in the club room?]

[Like if it falls on the floor?]

**Ennoshita**

[I was but Hinata and Kageyama haven’t seen it?]

**Daichi**

[Are they still there?]

**Ennoshita**

[No they were almost finished]

**Sugawara**

[These children are really volleyball addict…]

**Tsukishima**

[I think Shoyo is addicted to something else too…]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI!]

[Don’t say something like that when you’re talking about my favorite child!🔪🔪]

**Kinoshita**

[Back to the topic]

[I search with him at his house and in the street but we didn’t find it]

**Tanaka**

[Are you sure you took it with you at practice?]

**Ennoshita**

[Pretty sure]

[There’s my ID card and some money in]

**Tsukishima**

[I didn’t see it]

**Yamaguchi**

[Me neither, sorry]

_Yachi is online_

**Yachi**

[‘Evening guys]

[What’s up?]

**Nishinoya**

[Chikara lose his wallet]

[Have you seen it?]

**Yachi**

[A light brown wallet with black crosses stitching?]

**Ennoshita**

[YES THAT’S IT!]

[You’ve seen it?]

**Yachi**

[Yeah it was on the floor of the club room]

[I didn’t open it and put it in the bag who was next to]

**Asahi**

[Thanks nothing was stolen!]

[So who has it?]

**Nishinoya**

[I checked my bag and have none]

**Sugawara**

[I don’t have it]

**Daichi**

[Me neither]

**Tanaka**

[OH I FIND IT!]

**Ennoshita**

[Good thing!]

[I’m heading to your house to get it]

**Tanaka**

[Okay nice!]

**Ennoshita**

[Thanks everyone]

[And sorry for yelling at you]

**Daichi**

[It’s fine]

[But remember to first expose the situation before accusing someone]

**Ennoshita**

[Yes dad]

_Ennoshita is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

_Kinoshita is offline_

_Yachi is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

**Asahi**

[And for the first time in this group chat, we don’t need holy water]

_Asahi is offline_


	12. Who caught who doing it?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you're not alone at practice!

Crows and volleyball

.

Monday, 6:25AM

_Narita is online_

_Kinoshita is online_

_Kageyama is online_

_Hinata is online_

**Narita**

[Oh god]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Did anyone summon me?]

**Kinoshita**

[What did my poor eyes witness]

**Hinata**

[That was something I knew but didn’t want to see]

[NEVER AGAIN]

_Tsukishima is online_

_Nishinoya is online_

**Tsukishima**

[And that’s what you’re texting when I just woke up?]

[Details details]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah details!!!🍵]

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[What did you four witness?]

[And how come you’re together?]

**Narita**

[Did everyone forget we have practice 30min earlier today?]

**Nishinoya**

[Shit]

**Tanaka**

[Shit]

**Asahi**

[Oh no…]

**Tsukishima**

[Oops]

[Yamaguchi didn’t wake me up]

**Hinata**

[And why would he wake you up?!💢]

[I was calling you and texting you this morning but you were asleep]

[And now you’re talking about Yamaguchi?]

**Tsukishima**

[Hold on he’s not with me!]

[But he lives in the neighborhood]

**Hinata**

[Yeah yeah…]

**Nishinoya**

[Oops]

[Tsukki made Hinata mad at him]

**Tanaka**

[So Hinata can be jealous?]

[Nice to know😏]

**Kinoshita**

[Ew]

**Tsukishima**

[What]

**Tanaka**

[What]

**Asahi**

[What]

**Nishinoya**

[What]

**Hinata**

[We’re just outside of the club room and…]

[Ew]

_Ennoshita is online_

**Ennoshita**

[Why is there only you four here?]

[Where are the others?]

**Nishinoya**

[Sorry Chikara!]

[We forgot!]

**Tanaka**

[We’re on our way]

**Narita**

[We are not only four, Chikara]

[We’re six]

**Ennoshita**

[What?]

[Who’re here too?]

**Kageyama**

[Captain and vice-captain]

**Narita**

[I think we’ll go change in another room]

**Asahi**

[Oh no…]

[I'll just return home to pack some holy water]

**Kinoshita**

[Yeah that would be great🙏]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHHAHAHHHAHAH!]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh shit they are f*cking]

**Ennoshita**

[I didn’t sign for this!]

**Hinata**

[I don’t think I’ll look at them in the eyes for 2 or 3 weeks]

**Tsukishima**

[Just send a picture of them]

**Narita**

[NO]

**Kinoshita**

[NO]

**Ennoshita**

[NO]

**Kageyama**

[No]

**Hinata**

[Hell no!]

[You have enough blackmail photos]

**Tsukishima**

[Tsk]

**Ennoshita**

[We’ll go change in the gym for today]

[All of you come now]

_Ennoshita is offline_

_Kinoshita is offline_

_Narita is offline_

_Kageyama is offline_

**Tanaka**

[I’m at school]

**Nishinoya**

[I’m almost there]

**Asahi**

[Me too]

_Tanaka is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Asahi is offline_

**Tsukishima**

[I wake Yamaguchi up and we’re coming]

**Hinata**

[Kei…]

**Tsukishima**

[Sorry babe it’s the habits]

**Hinata**

[Fine.]

_Hinata is offline_

**Tsukishima**

[Babe?]

[WAIT!]

_Tsukishima is offline_


	13. Kageyama's boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better check the name of the gc before texting

Crows and volleyball

.

Saturday, 2:36PM

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Hey time for a video call?]

_Sugawara is online_

_Hinata is online_

_Nishinoya is online_

**Sugawara**

[Which one do you ask?]

**Kageyama**

[Shit]

[Wrong chat]

**Nishinoya**

[Stay here Kageyama!]

[I just smelled something spicy~~]

**Kageyama**

[Spicy?]

[Are you eating?]

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[I think you play dumb]

**Kageyama**

[Tsk]

**Nishinoya**

[So you were]

[Tell us everything😏]

**Sugawara**

[Just let him be Nishinoya]

**Hinata**

[Oh you wanted to text him? 😏]

**Sugawara**

[Him?!]

[Who’s “him”?]

**Kageyama**

[Hinata boke!]

[You’re not helping]

**Hinata**

[I know 😆]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Why do y’all text?]

[Oh Kageyama mistook the group chat with his boyfriend’s]

**Sugawara**

[His WHAT?!]

**Nishinoya**

[What?]

**Tanaka**

[What?]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Hinata**

[You didn’t know he has one?]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKOOO-SAN💗💖💓❤]

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKO-SAN💖💕💗💗❤💓]

**Kiyoko**

[It was obvious]

[He had a HICKEY on his neck last time]

**Sugawara**

[WHY DID I NOT KNOW EARLIER?!!]

[THIS GUY TAKE MY CHILD AWAY!]

[I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!!🔪🔪]

**Nishinoya**

[Owww]

[He can’t say something about Hinata and Tsukki but for Kageyama…]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me Tsukki!]

**Sugawara**

[WHO’S THIS B*TCH! 🔪🔪]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Why is Suga suddenly screaming?]

**Tanaka**

[Kageyama has a boyfriend]

**Daichi**

[…]

[What?]

[WHO’S THIS GUY WHO TOOK AWAY MY SON?!!!]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Hinata**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[AHAHAHHAHA!]

**Nishinoya**

[Even dad HAHAHAHHA]

**Kiyoko**

[Don’t shout captain]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Kageyama**

[I’m going now]

**Sugawara**

[NO YOU CAN’T!!]

[NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHO IT IS AND CRASH ALL OF HIS BONES!🔪🔪]

**Daichi**

[Love I think you’re a bit overreacting]

**Tanaka**

[You were too]

**Daichi**

[I was catch in surprised]

[And 100 extra spikes for you tomorrow]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[So who is it?]

**Nishinoya**

[No mama mode anymore?]

**Sugawara**

[I’m saving my anger for him later]

[Kageyama?]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[If you don’t tell them king I will]

**Kageyama**

[Ok fine!]

[It’s Atsumu]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[I ship it!]

**Hinata**

[You too Kiyoko-san?!😄]

**Kiyoko**

[Yeah they look cute together]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Sugawara**

[Atsumu like in Miya Atsumu? From Inarizaki?]

**Kageyama**

[Yeah]

**Sugawara**

[Since when?]

**Kageyama**

[Well…]

**Sugawara**

[WHEN?!]

**Kageyama**

[…]

[The U19 camp]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[Hell yeah now they know]

[Fun can start]

**Hinata**

[Tsukki you’re mean]

**Tsukishima**

[It’s my nature]

**Hinata**

[This is why I love u]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[Your lovey dovey relationship is quite entertaining but let’s go back to the topic]

**Tanaka**

[I just thought that I misread but I re-checked and…]

[Jesus I can’t even imagine it]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[You called?]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHAHHAHH!]

[Kageyama’s boyfriend is Miya Atsumu!]

**Asahi**

[Okay let’s find some holy water for tomorrow]

**Sugawara**

[Back please]

[Kageyama?]

**Kageyama**

[Yes?]

**Sugawara**

[Yes…]

**Kageyama**

[Yes mom? 😓]

**Sugawara**

[Please add Atsumu to this group chat]

**Kageyama**

[Why?]

**Daichi**

[Just add him please]

[We have something to discuss with him]

_Kageyama added Atsumu to the chat_

**Atsumu**

[Oh I’m in a new group chat?]

[Hi sweetie love❤]

**Kageyama**

[Hi❤]

**Hinata**

[Atsumu?]

**Atsumu**

[Oh Shoyo’s here too!]

**Hinata**

[I think you should run]

**Atsumu**

[Run?]

**Sugawara**

[DON’T DARE ESCAPE F*CKING B*TCH I’M NOT DONE WITH YOUR F*CKING ASS!!🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪]

**Atsumu**

[o.O]

[Isn’t it the other setter from Karasuno?]

[Why are ya here?]

**Daichi**

[You’re in Karasuno’s group chat]

**Atsumu**

[Oh? And why am I here?]

**Tsukishima**

[Because mom is mad at you]

**Atsumu**

[Mum?]

[The crazy one who shouted?]

**Sugawara**

[WHO’S CRAZY YOU LITTLE SHIT?!!🔪🔪]

**Kiyoko**

[Stop all of you]

**Nishinoya**

[YES KIYOKO-SAN💓💖💕❤💗💖]

**Tanaka**

[YES KIYOKO-SAN💓💖💕💗❤💕]

**Asahi**

[She wasn't speaking to you]

**Daichi**

[Anyway]

[Atsumu?]

**Atsumu**

[Yea?]

**Daichi**

[Don’t try to take away our precious child Kageyama or I will find you and tear you to pieces🔪]

**Sugawara**

[You don’t have to threaten him I’m on my way to Inarizaki😇]

**Atsumu**

[Hell what?!]

**Kageyama**

[I told you telling them we are dating were not something easy]

**Atsumu**

[Yea but I didn’t think it was that harsh in Karasuno]

[But ya can go “mum”]

[I’m not there]

**Sugawara**

[So where are you?]

**Atsumu**

[I’m not gonna tell ya]

[I wanna live a long life]

**Sugawara**

[You better tell me where you are little b*tch or I’ll gfuzgfggg]

**Daichi**

[I’m trying to calm him down a bit but I can’t make miracles]

**Asahi**

[I can help with that]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHHAHAHA!]

**Tanaka**

[AHAHHAHAHA]

[I don’t think it’s the kind of miracle you expect 😏]

**Asahi**

[Holy Father!]

[I’m bringing more holy water and bibles!]

**Kiyoko**

[Suga?]

**Sugawara**

[Yes?]

**Kiyoko**

[I just saw Atsumu walking down the street]

**Atsumu**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Hinata**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh yeah fun!]

**Kageyama**

[You’re in the town rn?!]

**Sugawara**

[OKAY I’M ON MY WAY!]

**Atsumu**

[Wait what?!]

[Ya little bastard why would ya open yer mouth?!]

**Tanaka**

[Bastard?]

**Nishinoya**

[Kiyoko-san?]

**Tanaka**

[I bring the bat💢💢💢💢]

**Atsumu**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[Okay I’ll bring knifes🔪🔪🔪🔪]

**Atsumu**

[…]

[Help?]

**Kageyama**

[Quick come to my house]

[I’ll hide you from them]

**Atsumu**

[Thanks sweetie love]

[Oh hell they’re chasing me!]

**Tsukishima**

[Run run]

**Hinata**

[Tsukki!]

**Atsumu**

[gugehiuhgghguthg]

**Kageyama**

[Love?]

[Atsumu?]

[Are you oaky?]

**Atsumu**

[Why are they so many roots in this park?!]

**Sugawara**

[WAIT HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!🔪🔪🔪]

**Tanaka**

[Noya-san I take the main entrance!]

**Nishinoya**

[Okay]

[I take the back entrance]

**Atsumu**

[Oh no…]

_Sugawara is offline_

_Atsumu is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Kageyama**

[Oh shit]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Hinata**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Asahi**

[…]

[Should I bring plaster at practice?]

**Daichi**

[Yeah maybe]

_Asahi is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

**Tsukishima**

[I think I’ll go]

**Hinata**

[Mom and Natsu are not at house😙]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah I know]

[But before…]

_Tsukishima kicked Atsumu out of the chat_

**Tsukishima**

[Now I can come]

**Hinata**

[I’m waiting❤]

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Hinata is offline_


	14. Kenma is mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing that can cool Kenma down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 150 kudos I'm so thankful 💕💕💕💕

.

Cats play volleyball

.

Sunday, 12:54PM

_Kenma is online_

**Kenma**

[WHO’S THE STUPID B*TCH WHO DID THAT!]

_Kuroo is online_

_Yamamoto is online_

_Lev is online_

_Fukunaga is online_

**Kuroo**

[Kitten?]

**Kenma**

[SHUT UP KUROO! I’M NOT IN THE MOOD]

_Yaku is online_

_Shibayama is online_

_Inuoka is online_

_Teshiro is online_

**Yaku**

[KOZUME KENMA]

[LANGUAGE]

**Kenma**

[You’re not my mom]

**Yamamoto**

[Shit Kenma don’t say that to him]

[He’ll snap again!]

**Yaku**

[LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL KID! I MAY BE NOT YOUR MOM BUT I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK THIS WAY IN FRONT OF INNOCENTS CHILDREN! 🔪🔪]

**Fukunaga**

[Erm… who’s still innocent?]

**Lev**

[What does “b*tch” mean?]

**Fukunaga**

[…]

[Forget I asked]

**Kuroo**

[Kenma what happened?]

[Why are you so mad?]

**Kenma**

[WHO’S THE LITTLE FREAKY BASTARD WHO DESTROYED MY HOUSE!]

**Yamamoto**

[Your house?]

**Lev**

[Kenma-san are you homeless right now?!!]

**Shibayama**

[Wait which house?!]

**Kenma**

[MY F*CKING MINECRAFT HOUSE HAS BURN TO ASHES! Do you know how long I spend time making it?!]

[WHO’S THE LITTLE SHIT WHO DID THAT!]

**Yaku**

[…]

**Yamamoto**

[Oh shit please someone admit]

**Kuroo**

[I’m currently at my window and I can hear Kenma screaming from here!]

**Inuoka**

[Mom pick me up I’m scared!]

**Teshiro**

[Don’t forget me on your way!]

**Fukunaga**

[Well… Kenma is talkative when it comes to his games…]

**Yaku**

[Fukunaga don’t pour oil onto the fire please]

**Fukunaga**

[Yes mom sorry]

**Lev**

[But it’s just a game Kenma]

[You can rebuild it!]

**Yamamoto**

[…]

**Kuroo**

[That was the dumbest thing to say]

**Kenma**

[LEV YOU LITTLE F*CKING BASTARD I SWEAR IF IT WAS YOU I’LL COME TO RIP YOU ALL APART AND BREAK YOUR BONES!]

**Kuroo**

[Well… Desperate times call for desperate measures…]

**Yaku**

[Wait Kuroo what are you thinking about?!]

_Kuroo added Hinata to the chat_

**Hinata**

[Erm… Hello?]

[Why am I here?]

**Kenma**

[Hello Shoyo 😁]

**Inuoka**

[…]

**Teshiro**

[…]

**Yaku**

[That actually worked]

**Kuroo**

[Please chibi-chan can you handle Kenma?]

[He snaped]

**Hinata**

[Kenma?]

[What happened?]

**Kenma**

[I don’t want to bother you]

[I’m fine]

**Fukunaga**

[…]

[How can Kenma be such lunatic when it comes to the little crow?]

**Hinata**

[Kenma]

[Truth please]

**Kenma**

[…]

[Someone burned my Minecraft house]

**Hinata**

[…]

[And who’s the soon-to-be dead body?🙃]

**Kuroo**

[…]

**Yaku**

[Well shit]

**Shibayama**

[Hinata-kun?]

**Hinata**

[Do you know guys HOW MANY HOURS we spent together to create this house?!]

**Inuoka**

[I’M SORRY I didn’t mean to do it]

[It was an accident!]

**Kenma**

[INUOKA YOU’RE DEAD TOMORROW]

**Hinata**

[Sou…]

[Well Kenma don’t be too mean to him he’s still innocent]

**Inuoka**

[Hey I’m not!]

**Yamamoto**

[Inuoka be quiet]

**Kenma**

[…]

[Maybe I’ll go easy on him…]

**Hinata**

[Thank you Kenma!]

[Now please connect to your account]

[We have a house to rebuild!]

**Kenma**

[Sure]

_Kenma is offline_

**Kuroo**

[Chibi-chan you’re an angel!]

**Lev**

[Thanks Hinata!]

**Shibayama**

[I’m glad you handled it]

**Teshiro**

[Thank you Yaku-san but I think you can let me go now. It seems safe outside]

**Kuroo**

[Wait did you really picked them up?!]

[HAHAHHAHAHA]

**Yaku**

[DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU ROOSTED HEAD!]

_Kuroo is offline_

**Yaku**

[SHITTY BASTARD]

_Yaku is offline_

_Teshiro is offline_

**Lev**

[Yaku-san wait for me!]

_Lev is offline_

**Inuoka**

[Does that mean I’m saved?]

_Kenma is online_

**Kenma**

[I wouldn’t say that]

_Kenma is offline_

**Hinata**

[Don’t be scared I’ll cool him down]

_Hinata left the chat_

_Inuoka is offline_


	15. Hey stupid I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsukishima is a not a total tsundere and Yamaguchi is a bit evil toward his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's better to have this song playing in background when you read it

.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima private chat

.

Wednesday, 2:56PM

**Tsukishima**

[What can I do?]

**Yamaguchi**

[For what?]

[Tsukki are you okay?!]

**Tsukishima**

[How can I tell him that I love him?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Are you talking about Hinata?]

[Aren’t you guys dating for 6 months now?]

**Tsukishima**

[It’ll be 6 months on Friday]

[But he always makes the first move and I want to tell him I love him]

**Yamaguchi**

[Awww Tsukki you’re such a tsundere!]

**Tsukishima**

[Shut up Yamaguchi]

**Yamaguchi**

[Sorry Tsukki]

[Anyways why don’t you use a song?]

**Tsukishima**

[A song?]

**Yamaguchi**

[It’s like those lyric pranks we heard of. But with a real meaning behind this]

**Tsukishima**

[Will this work?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Depends on the song]

**Tsukishima**

[Thank you I have one in mind]

**Yamaguchi**

[Your welcome]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

[Wait]

[Should I text him in private or in the gc?]

**Yamaguchi**

[In the gc!]

**Tsukishima**

[Okay thanks!]

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Yamaguchi**

[Wait you took that seriously?!]

[Well it’ll be funny]

.

Crows and Volleyball

.

Friday, 6:25PM

_Everyone is online_

**Daichi**

[And don’t forget to rest this weekend!]

**Sugawara**

[Sure]

**Tsukishima**

[@Hinata]

**Hinata**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[Ooooh]

**Tanaka**

[Oooh]

**Kageyama**

[Tf?]

**Hinata**

[Yes babe?]

[Are you okay?]

**Tsukishima**

[ _Nothing's wrong, and it's not what I'm used to_ ]

**Hinata**

[Uh?]

**Tsukishima**

[ _Oh, does it surprise you too?]_

**Hinata**

[Well yes]

**Nishinoya**

[👀]

**Tanaka**

[👀]

**Tsukishima**

_[When it's simple, is it easier than it should be?]_

**Hinata**

[Babe are you really okay?]

**Tsukishima**

_[Nothing's wrong, but when you're not in my arms]_

_[I send voice notes, you send hearts_ ]

**Hinata**

[But you don’t send me…]

**Tsukishima**

[ _And get quiet, and I know that means you miss me]_

**Hinata**

[Aren’t you the one who told me I’m loud every time?]

**Sugawara**

[He told you what?]

**Nishinoya**

[Oops]

**Tanaka**

[🍵]

**Daichi**

[Suga calm down]

**Asahi**

[…]

[🍵]

**Sugawara**

[ASAHI?!]

**Asahi**

[Well not my fault if you’re uncultured]

**Nishinoya**

[🍵]

**Yamaguchi**

[Shush!]

**Tsukishima**

[ _You're jealous, you shouldn't be]_

**Hinata**

[I’m not I know I’m the only one]

**Tsukishima**

[ _I want you obsessively_ ]

**Sugawara**

[WHAT?!]

**Daichi**

[SUGA CALM DOWN!]

**Kinoshita**

[Oops Daichi-san is mad]

**Narita**

[Good job Suga-san]

**Sugawara**

[Love calm down]

**Daichi**

[No I won’t!]

[Just keep your hand for you and let Tsukishima finish!]

**Hinata**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[ _But I know how complicated it can get_ ]

**Hinata**

[OH!]

[ _When you're not in front of me I know insecurities get in your head_ ]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Hinata**

[ _But I'm not gonna interrupt if you need to talk about it_ ]

**Nishinoya**

[Seems like Shoyo catch it]

**Tsukishima**

[😳]

**Kageyama**

[Did four eyes just use an emoji?]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me that king!]

**Hinata**

[ _Roll my eyes, get offended by the way you doubt it]_

 _[You know you're mine, you just forget sometimes_ ]

[ _So promise me you won’t_ ]

**Tsukishima**

[I’ll never forget that]

**Hinata**

[ _And you know I'll remind you when you think I don't]_

[ _Hey stupid, I love you_ 💖]

**Tsukishima**

[ _Hey stupid, I love you_ 💖]

**Sugawara**

[Awwww]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[ _Nothing's wrong, I just get in my head too]_

_[Can you reassure me you, you're still in it?]_

**Hinata**

[I will whenever you need it]

**Tsukishima**

[ _I just wish you could lean in and kiss me_ ]

**Hinata**

[Sure that too😉]

**Tsukishima**

[😳]

**Nishinoya**

[👀]

**Tanaka**

[👀]

**Kinoshita**

[👀]

**Tsukishima**

[ _Say nothing's wrong, tell me to settle down]_

_[You do it better than I've ever known how]_

_[Won't pull some tricks for attention_ ]

**Kageyama**

[I don’t know what happen]

**Nishinoya**

[KAGEYAMA]

**Tanaka**

[How could you cut Tsukki here!]

**Tsukishima**

[DON’T CALL ME THAT!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Kageyama you’re hopeless]

**Kageyama**

[What?]

**Hinata**

[Anyways]

[Kei?]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

[ _But could I get a little now?]_

**Hinata**

[Sure😉]

[ _I'm not gonna interrupt if you need to talk about it]_

[ _Roll my eyes or get offended by the way you doubt it]_

**Tsukishima**

[I won’t doubt it]

**Hinata**

[ _You know you're mine, you just forget sometimes]_

_[So promise me you won’t]_

_[And you know I'll remind you when you think I don't]_

**Tsukishima**

[ _Hey stupid, I love you_ 💖]

**Hinata**

[ _Hey stupid, I love you_ 💖]

**Sugawara**

[They’re cute but why are they repeating?]

**Kageyama**

[I thought the same]

**Ennoshita**

[Because you’re both uncultured]

**Sugawara**

[WHAT?!]

**Daichi**

[SUGA!]

**Sugawara**

[Wait Daichi!]

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

**Tanaka**

[👀🍵]

**Nishinoya**

[👀🍵]

**Asahi**

[Why are they so unholy?]

**Hinata**

[ _How could you forget?]_

 _[I told you seventeen times before 7 AM_ ]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah from to 5 to 7 usually]

**Nishinoya**

[👀]

**Tanaka**

[🍵]

**Hinata**

[ _I love you_ 💖 _]_

_[How could you forget?]_

_[I told you seventeen times]_

_[Hey stupid, I love you_ 💖]

**Tsukishima**

[ _How could I forget?]_

_[You told me seventeen times before 7 AM]_

_[I love you_ 💖 _]_

_[How could I forget?]_

_[You told me seventeen times]_

_[Hey stupid, I love you_ 💖]

**Tanaka**

[👏🏻]

**Nishinoya**

[👏🏻]

**Asahi**

[👏🏻]

**Kinoshita**

[👏🏻]

**Narita**

[👏🏻]

**Ennoshita**

[👏🏻]

**Yamaguchi**

[👏🏻]

**Kageyama**

[I’m lost]

[What happened?]

**Nishinoya**

[It was a song]

**Kageyama**

[A what?]

**Tsukishima**

[The king doesn’t know what a song is?]

**Kageyama**

[SHUT UP!]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[LANGUAGE!]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Sorry guys he won’t calm down]

**Hinata**

[We finished the song it’s okay]

**Sugawara**

[What song?]

**Asahi**

[“Hey stupid I love you” by JP Saxe]

**Sugawara**

[So all the texts from Tsukishima were a song?]

**Ennoshita**

[Basically]

**Sugawara**

[Okay]

**Hinata**

[Babe that’s the best love confession in world]

[I love you so much💖]

**Tsukishima**

[😳]

**Nishinoya**

[Tsukki’s a tsundere]

**Tsukishima**

[Shut up!]

[Why did I even do that in the gc!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Well it was a joke when I told you to text it in the gc but you didn’t listen to me after]

**Tsukishima**

[WHAT?!]

**Hinata**

[Babe~ open you window]

**Tsukishima**

[TF we’re on the second floor how did you get here?!]

**Hinata**

[I can jump]

[Now open it’s cold outside]

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Hinata is offline_

**Daichi**

[The show ended now go and rest]

**Tanaka**

[Okay bye]

**Nishinoya**

[Bye]

_Tanaka is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Ennoshita**

[Have a nice evening]

**Kinoshita**

[Same]

**Narita**

[^]

_Ennoshita is offline_

_Kinoshita is offline_

_Narita is offline_

**Yamaguchi**

[Bye]

**Asahi**

[Bye]

_Asahi is offline_

_Yamaguchi is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

.

8:58PM

_Kiyoko is online_

**Kiyoko**

[I can’t believe you didn’t invite me for the show😤]

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone !  
> I tried a lyric prank but i know it don't hit the same as in video. What did you think about ? Should I make more of them ?


	16. Tsukishima's music tastes

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Thursday, 2:05AM

_Nishinoya is online_

_Tanaka is online_

**Nishinoya**

[I was wondering]

[What’s Tsukki’s music tastes?]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me Tsukki!]

**Tanaka**

[Oh he responds to Noya at this hour when it comes to his name]

_Ennoshita is online_

**Ennoshita**

[Nishinoya]

[Tanaka]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[Yes?]

**Ennoshita**

[I think I told you about a regular sleeping schedule]

**Tanaka**

[But you’re awake too]

**Ennoshita**

[BECAUSE YOU KEPT ME AWAKE WITH THE NOTIFICATIONS! 💢💢]

**Tanaka**

[Please Chikara spare us!]

**Nishinoya**

[Shit he’s mad]

**Tsukishima**

[I’ll go to sleep]

**Tanaka**

[NO!]

[Answer the question first!]

**Ennoshita**

[Tanaka💢]

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[What is it about?]

**Nishinoya**

[SHOYO!]

[Just in time!]

**Tsukishima**

[Just go back to sleep babe]

[These two idiots are spamming the chat for no reason]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Kiyoko**

[What’s happening here?]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKOOOO-SAN💕💖💓💗]

**Tanaka**

[KIYOKOOOOOO-SAN💕💕💖💓💗]

**Kiyoko**

[No one will answer?]

**Tanaka**

[I love it when she keeps ignoring me💕💕]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[What’s going on?]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Guys]

[IT’S 2AM!]

[2AM!]

[GO TO SLEEP!!!]

**Nishinoya**

[Not before Tsukishima reveal himself]

**Kiyoko**

[Reveal what?]

**Tanaka**

[His music tastes]

**Tsukishima**

[There’s no point to reveal it]

**Nishinoya**

[Oya?]

**Tanaka**

[Oya Oya?]

**Nishinoya**

[Oya Oya Oya?]

**Tsukishima**

[Ugh]

[Those lines are giving me goosebumps]

**Ennoshita**

[Everyone goes to sleep]

**Kiyoko**

[Tsukishima, just reveal it and then we can all sleep peacefully]

**Daichi**

[Kiyoko, that should be my line]

**Kiyoko**

[Sorry captain, but I’m still with you at practice in the morning]

**Tanaka**

[As Kiyoko-san said…]

**Nishinoya**

[Reveal yourself Tsukki!]

**Tsukishima**

[Shut up you guys!!]

**Daichi**

[LANGUAGE!]

**Hinata**

[Just reveal it or I’ll tell them]

**Tsukishima**

[Then please do it]

**Kageyama**

[Did four eyes just say “please”?]

**Tanaka**

[O.O]

**Nishinoya**

[O.O]

**Ennoshita**

[O.O]

**Tsukishima**

[I’m so done with you!]

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Hinata**

[Well]

[He listens to all the type of music]

[But he prefers koto and the occidental classical music]

**Tanaka**

[What?!]

**Daichi**

[Everyone has his preferences Tanaka]

[Then please go to sleep]

[Now]

**Kiyoko**

[Yes captain]

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[Kiyoko-san’s gone 😭]

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Tanaka**

[NOOO Kiyoko-san 😭😭]

_Tanaka is offline_

**Ennoshita**

[Finally!]

_Ennoshita is offline_

_Kageyama is offline_

**Daichi**

[These children I swear…]

**Hinata**

[But you love us no matter what dad 😄]

[Goodnight]

_Hinata is offline_

_Daichi is offline_


	17. Hinata's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Hinata be so lovable ?!

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Monday, 8:36PM

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[Hello guys]

_Tanaka is online_

_Nishinoya is online_

_Sugawara is online_

_Tsukishima is online_

_Kinoshita is online_

**Sugawara**

[Hello sweetie]

**Tanaka**

[Hey Hinata!]

**Tsukishima**

[Hi]

**Kinoshita**

[Heya]

**Nishinoya**

[Hey Shoyo!]

_Yachi is online_

**Yachi**

[Hello guys]

**Tanaka**

[What is it Hinata?]

**Hinata**

[Has anyone of you see my notebook?]

**Tsukishima**

[The one you always lost?]

**Hinata**

[Yeah this one]

[But that was mean]

**Nishinoya**

[How does it look like?]

**Hinata**

[He’s green with some…]

[Well...]

**Tsukishima**

[It has shrimps on it]

**Kinoshita**

[What?]

**Sugawara**

[What?]

**Tanaka**

[HAHHAHAAHHAHAHHA!]

**Nishinoya**

[AHAHHHAHAHA!]

[Bet it’s a gift from Tsukki!]

**Yachi**

[Please do not bet in the gc]

**Tsukishima**

[It was obvious that I gifted him]

[And don’t call me Tsukki!]

**Hinata**

[So?]

[Anyone has seen it?]

**Yachi**

[Sorry I didn’t]

**Kinoshita**

[No]

**Sugawara**

[I’ll search it with you my baby]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[What did I miss?]

**Nishinoya**

[Hinata lost his notebook]

**Kageyama**

[Don’t have it]

**Tsukishima**

[Shoyo]

[Why do you not text the guys you hanged out with yesterday?]

**Tanaka**

[With whom?]

**Nishinoya**

[Spill the tea Tsukishima!]

**Hinata**

[Oh yes I’ll ask them!]

**Sugawara**

[Hinata sweetie]

[With who did you hang out?]

**Hinata**

[Some of my friends from other schools]

[They all play volleyball]

**Kageyama**

[All of them?]

**Hinata**

[Yeah why?]

**Sugawara**

[Just to know]

[Who are they?]

**Hinata**

[Well]

[I was with Kogane from Dateko and Kindaichi and Kunimi from Seijoh]

**Kageyama**

[You know them?!]

**Hinata**

[Yeah we were all at the Shiratorizawa camp]

**Tsukishima**

[I thought this guy from Shiratorizawa was with you]

**Hinata**

[Oh Goshiki?]

[He was supposed to be with but he couldn’t make it]

**Nishinoya**

[Just how many contacts do you have from other schools?]

**Hinata**

[Well not that much]

**Tsukishima**

[Not that much?]

[Even I can’t name all the friends you have when it comes to the schools we played against!]

**Sugawara**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[What?]

**Kageyama**

[What?]

**Hinata**

[That's just because you're too lazy to remember all their names]

**Kinoshita**

[Straight to the point]

[Who are they all?]

**Nishinoya**

[Hisahi! That was supposed to be my line!]

**Yachi**

[I’m curious too]

**Hinata**

[I really don’t have many contacts]

**Tsukishima**

[As if they will trust you]

**Sugawara**

[Well, are they all first years?]

**Hinata**

[No they are some second and third years too]

**Tsukishima**

[Some?]

[Most of them are upperclassmen]

**Sugawara**

[What?]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Why is it so loud here?]

**Kinoshita**

[Hinata lost his notebook and it ended up with all his friends]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Sugawara**

[My child has so many friends!!!]

**Daichi**

[And why did this sound bad?]

**Sugawara**

[Because they are much older!!!]

**Kinoshita**

[They’re only one or two years older you know?]

**Sugawara**

[IT’S TOO MUCH!!!!]

**Nishinoya**

[Shit, mama mode]

**Tanaka**

[And it’s not even something that bad]

**Daichi**

[Hinata]

[Just to comfort your mom]

[Tell us who they are]

**Hinata**

[As I said, Kindaichi and Kunimi]

**Kageyama**

[Thanks they are the only two you know in Seijoh]

**Hinata**

[I also have the number of the great king and Iwaizumi-san]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[Woaaaa you have Oikawa “flat ass” Tooru in your contact list!]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]

**Hinata**

[They’re cool!]

[Iwaizumi-san even taught me volleyball tricks one day!]

**Sugawara**

[Well if it’s only volleyball]

**Tsukishima**

[You told about Koganegawa from Dateko, right?]

**Hinata**

[Yeah I also have Aone-san and Futakuchi-san as my friends]

**Sugawara**

[As much I don't worry about the first one, but the last one scares me]

**Daichi**

[Yeah same]

**Tanaka**

[No he’s cool!!]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah very cool!]

**Daichi**

[NISHINOYA YUU!!]

**Sugawara**

[TANAKA RYUNOSUKE!!]

**Tanaka**

[Oops]

**Nishinoya**

[Shit]

**Kageyama**

[This is surprising]

[And you even are Goshiki’s friend? What about Ushijima?]

**Hinata**

[Oh yeah he’s one of my friend too! And Tendou as well]

**Kageyama**

[What]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Tanaka**

[What?]

**Nishinoya**

[What?]

**Kinoshita**

[What?]

**Yachi**

[You’re friend with all these scary guys?]

**Hinata**

[They are very fun]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t even try to bring me along these!]

**Hinata**

[Yeah I know]

[But if we’re going to meet the others, would you come?]

**Tsukishima**

[I remember you have Hyakuzawa in your contact list and that blond guy from Jozenji]

[Yeah with them that would be fun]

[But not with the captain from Wakunan]

**Hinata**

[You don’t like him only because of the block out?]

**Tsukishima**

[Yes]

**Hinata**

[That’s childish Kei!]

**Sugawara**

[Wait hold on!]

**Nishinoya**

[I didn’t expect you have this much contacts Shoyo!!]

**Tanaka**

[I’m so proud!!!]

**Daichi**

[You might have more contacts that I have!]

**Yachi**

[Really?!]

**Daichi**

[Yes]

**Kinoshita**

[Wait a minute]

[We are still in Miyagi rn]

[Don’t tell me you don’t have some other friends from Nekoma and from the nationals!]

**Hinata**

[Of course I have!]

[Kenma is my best friend!]

**Sugawara**

[I think Lev is your friend too, who else from the cat team?]

**Hinata**

[Kuroo-san, Inuoka-kun and Yaku-san!]

**Nishinoya**

[Even with Morisuke?!]

[I thought he scares you!]

**Hinata**

[At first yes, but not anymore!]

**Tsukishima**

[And that’s only for Nekoma]

[You’re friend with Bokuto and Akaashi too]

**Hinata**

[You’re friend with them too]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Daichi**

[You definitely have more contacts that I have!]

**Kageyama**

[And you’re friend with Atsumu too]

**Hinata**

[Yes he’s your boyfriend I know him quit well since]

**Sugawara**

[What]

**Tanaka**

[What]

**Kinoshita**

[What]

**Nishinoya**

[You’re friend with him?]

**Hinata**

[Yes and with Osamu too]

[I’m also friend with Alan]

**Daichi**

[Okay I think this ended here]

**Hinata**

[Almost]

[The last friends I made were Hoshiumi and Sakusa-san]

**Yachi**

[Wow]

[I envy you!]

[You make friend like you breathe that’s amazing!]

**Sugawara**

[Don’t worry Yachi]

[Even if you don’t have a lot of friends, the one you have are precious]

**Yachi**

[Yes 😊]

**Hinata**

[Kogane just send me a message!]

[He has accidentally taken my notebook]

[I’m going to get it]

**Tsukishima**

[I’m coming with you]

**Hinata**

[Okay let’s meet at school 💖]

_Hinata is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Kageyama is offline_

_Kinoshita is offline_

**Yachi**

[I’ll go too]

[Bye]

**Sugawara**

[Bye Yachi]

**Daichi**

[Bye Yachi]

_Yachi is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[I’m shocked!]

**Tanaka**

[Me too]

[I didn’t expect Hinata to have friends like them]

**Nishinoya**

[Let’s just try to prank him one time with this list]

**Tanaka**

[Are you thinking the same?]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah that will be fun]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[NISHINOYA AND TANAKA!]

**Nishinoya**

[Shit]

**Tanaka**

[Shit]

_Tanaka is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Sugawara is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this and thanks for your support! I love you all!
> 
> I have currently 8 chapters waiting for being posted but I'm running out of ideas. Please help me to continue these texts with your ideas!  
> Thanks in advance!


	18. Yamayachi sailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Friday, 6:56PM

_Yamaguchi is online_

_Yachi is online_

**Yamaguchi**

[Guys]

_Kinoshita is online_

_Narita is online_

_Sugawara is online_

_Kageyama is online_

_Nishinoya is online_

**Nishinoya**

[Oh my god Tadashi texted the group first! 😱]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Did I hear my name? 🙏🏻]

**Sugawara**

[Not time for this Asahi]

[Do you have a problem, my child?]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Yeah Yamaguchi, you can tell us if you have a problem]

**Yamaguchi**

[No I don’t have]

[I just want to announce something]

_Tsukishima is online_

_Hinata is online_

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[Did I smell tea? 👀]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah tea! 🍵]

**Yachi**

[😤 WE have something to announce!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Sorry Yachi]

**Kageyama**

[Yachi too?]

**Hinata**

[Oh finally 😁]

**Yachi**

[What?]

**Hinata**

[I knew it would happen!]

**Sugawara**

[What did you know my child?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Anyways]

[Yachi and I are now dating]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Kiyoko**

[Ship sail!!]

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Sugawara**

[Oh congratulations!]

**Tanaka**

[NOOOOO KIYOKO-SAN!!! 😭💔]

**Nishinoya**

[KIYOKO-SAN!! 😭💔💔]

**Kageyama**

[Congrats]

**Tsukishima**

[That was obvious]

[Congrats]

**Hinata**

[CONGRATULATIONS!!]

[I knew it would sail one day!]

**Daichi**

[Congratulations!]

**Kinoshita**

[Narita and I knew it 😁]

**Yamaguchi**

[You knew?]

**Narita**

[We were hanging out after practice and we saw you both at the park]

**Yachi**

[Oh 😳]

**Yamaguchi**

[😳]

**Tanaka**

[Aww]

**Nishinoya**

[Aww]

**Asahi**

[You’re cute together]

[Congratulations!]

**Nishinoya**

[Waaa]

[I thought you were talking about holy stuff again]

**Asahi**

[They are pure and innocent!]

**Narita**

[Yes let them stay like this for one year at least!]

**Kinoshita**

[Yes it would be nice!]

**Tsukishima**

[As if it’s possible]

[Sorry to cut out the convo but Shoyo and I are hanging out]

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Hinata**

[Bye everyone]

[See you tomorrow at practice!]

_Hinata is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah bye!]

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Tanaka**

[Sorry guys I’ll have to leave too]

_Tanaka is offline_

**Kageyama**

[Me too]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Sugawara**

[Since when do you both are dating?]

**Yachi**

[Officially today 😄]

**Daichi**

[Congrats one more time]

**Yamaguchi**

[Thank you]

**Asahi**

[I’ll add you in my prayer so I can wish you happiness for the rest of the life!🙏🏻]

_Asahi is offline_

**Yamaguchi**

[I’ll have to go too]

**Yachi**

[Bye Yams<3]

**Yamaguchi**

[Bye Yachi<3]

_Yamaguchi is offline_

**Yachi**

[I guess I’ll leave too]

[We just wanted to tell you guys]

_Yachi is offline_

**Narita**

[We’re going too]

**Kinoshita**

[Ciao guys]

_Narita is offline_

_Kinoshita is offline_

**Sugawara**

[I wonder why they are always together…]

**Daichi**

[Stop thinking about that and come over💖]

**Sugawara**

[Why do you always need to text this in the gc?]

**Daichi**

[Shit]

[How do we delete a text again?]


	19. How can we believe in heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi don't know how to handle the chat anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better read it when you listen to "Soul Society" by Kamelott :)

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Sunday, 9:11PM

_Everyone is online_

**Daichi**

[Nice practice]

**Sugawara**

[Good job everyone]

**Hinata**

[The nationals finished only last week and we already have a practice match in two days !!!!]

**Tsukishima**

[Tch we don’t need Nekoma here]

**Yamaguchi**

[Tsukki!]

**Tanaka**

[It will be fun]

**Asahi**

[Yeah I want to practice my new spike]

**Hinata**

[Yeah and Noya-senpai taught me a new receive!]

**Kinoshita**

[Speaking of which, where is he?]

**Asahi**

[Yeah he’s awfully quiet]

**Nishinoya**

_[If my soul could revive from my carnal remains]_

**Asahi**

[Here you are!]

[What are you saying?]

**Ennoshita**

_[What does it matter to me]_

**Asahi**

[Oh no I smell unholy]

**Yamaguchi**

_[If it all fades to black, if I'm born once again]_

**Asahi**

[I'll prepare a bible study session so you’d know our souls are not reincarnated but resting with our Father and Lord 🙏🏻]

**Tsukishima**

_[Then no one really is free]_

**Sugawara**

_[How could I be condemned for the things that I've done]_

**Asahi**

[Sugawara? Do you need to confess something?]

**Daichi**

_[If my intentions were good]_

**Asahi**

[Daichi you too?]

**Kageyama**

_[I guess I'll never know some things under the sun]_

**Kinoshita**

_[Can never be understood]_

**Asahi**

[And I don’t understand you all]

[Are you perhaps all possessed?]

**Hinata**

_[How can we believe in heaven]_

**Asahi**

[HINATA!]

[How can you say that!]

[What am I to you, a joke?]

**Narita**

_[Human reason counters all]_

**Tanaka**

_[Ideas of a soul society]_

**Asahi**

[Well you have a point we all are souls living in a society🙏🏻]

**Yachi**

_[My life is just a fragment]_

**Kiyoko**

_[Of the universe and all]_

**Asahi**

[Shimizu-san, Yachi-chan, should I take you to church?]

**Sugawara**

_[There must be more than I can see]_

**Asahi**

[Do you want to travel know?]

[I thought you’re afraid of planes]

**Hinata**

_[In the dark we're the same, in the concept of time]_

**Tsukishima**

_[We're like a grain in the sand]_

**Asahi**

[Are you possessed or something?]

**Nishinoya**

_[And we strive for the flame as if death was our aim]_

**Asahi**

[Flames are evil Nishinoya! Don’t approach them!]

**Tanaka**

_[Cause we cannot understand]_

**Asahi**

[Ok I get it Satan is in this chat!]

**Daichi**

_[How I wish there was a heaven]_

**Asahi**

[Daichi you told me you believe in heaven just one month ago!]

**Yamaguchi**

_[All for one and one for all]_

**Kageyama**

_[A flawless soul society]_

**Asahi**

[Lets pray to exorcise the devil]

**Kinoshita**

_[Our lives are just a fragment]_

**Ennoshita**

_[Of the universe and all]_

**Narita**

_[There may be more than we can see]_

**Asahi**

[🙏🏻🙏🏻 Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory for ever and ever. Amen 🙏🏻🙏🏻]

**Hinata**

_[How could I be condemned for the things that I've done]_

**Asahi**

[Why are you repeating?]

**Kiyoko**

_[If my intentions were good]_

**Tsukishima**

_[I guess I'll never know, some things under the sun]_

**Nishinoya**

_[Can never be understood]_

**Asahi**

[You too are repeating]

**Yachi**

_[How can we believe in heaven]_

**Asahi**

[Yachi not you too!]

[Please you and Yamaguchi are the purest in this gc!]

[STAY AWAY FROM THEM SATAN!!!]

**Tanaka**

_[All for one and one for all]_

**Narita**

_[Ideas of a soul society]_

**Ennoshita**

_[Our lives are just a fragment]_

**Hinata**

_[Of the universe and all]_

**Yamaguchi**

_[There may be more than we can see]_

**Asahi**

[Ok fine let’s schedule a bible study session for tomorrow! 🙏🏻]

**Nishinoya**

[Hahhahahhahaha]

**Tanaka**

[Hahhahhahaha]

**Hinata**

[Nice job everyone]

**Kinoshita**

[Thank you for the song Tsukishima]

**Tsukishima**

[It was fun]

**Kageyama**

[Did Saltyshima just say that?]

**Tsukishima**

[Shut up king]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Sugawara**

[LANGUAGE]

**Kageyama**

[Don’t call me that four eyes]

**Asahi**

[Guys?]

[What happened?]

[Are you back to normal?]

**Ennoshita**

[It was a lyric prank]

**Asahi**

[What?!]

**Narita**

[And you totally fell for it 😂]

**Asahi**

[Tomorrow morning we'll replace practice by bible study session]

**Daichi**

[No]

**Asahi**

[Yes we will]

**Sugawara**

[No we can't]

**Asahi**

[Really? 🙃]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Hinata**

[…]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Yachi**

[…]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Narita**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Kinoshita**

[…]

**Ennoshita**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[Even I?]

**Asahi**

[YES EVEN YOU]

[I know that Tsukishima get the song but the prank is your idea]

**Nishinoya**

[How do you know?]

**Asahi**

[You don’t want to know]

[Now all of you go offline and prepare for the Bible study session]

[Get it?]

**Hinata**

[Yessir]

**Kageyama**

[Yessir]

**Tanaka**

[Yessir]

**Daichi**

[… yessir]

**Sugawara**

[Yessir…]

**Ennoshita**

[Yessir…]

**Yachi**

[Yes…]

**Yamaguchi**

[Yessir]

_Everyone is offline_


	20. Asahi & Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Asahi!

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Sunday, 4:09AM

_Yamaguchi is online_

**Yamaguchi**

[Why is Asahi-san called Jesus?]

_Nishinoya is online_

_Tanaka is online_

**Nishinoya**

[I told you Ryu]

[We’re not the only one awake]

**Tanaka**

[Sweet kouhai]

[Let me tell you a really funny tale…]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[Go back to sleep]

[You don’t need to know it]

_Daichi is online_

**Daichi**

[Its 4AM]

[4]

[A]

[M]

[!!!]

[WHY THE HECK ARE YOU AWAKE]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[SAWAMURA DAICHI]

[LAUNGUAGE]

**Daichi**

[Sorry my love]

[But it’s 4AM a Sunday morning]

**Sugawara**

[No buts or love]

[You deserve it]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[Hahahahhaha]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAAHA]

**Sugawara**

[TANAKA NISHINOYA]

[GO BACK TO SLEEP!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Cam someone answer me please?]

**Sugawara**

[Hello child did you sleep well?]

**Asahi**

[I knew it but it’s quite amazing to see Suga being lunatic with one of his favorite children]

**Sugawara**

[Asahi don’t try me]

[Anyways what did you ask?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Why is Asahi called Jesus all the time?]

_Hinata is online_

**Hinata**

[Is it not because he looks like the Jesus in pictures?]

**Yamaguchi**

[They don’t really look alike Hinata]

[That’s why I asked]

**Nishinoya**

[You think?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Yeah]

**Asahi**

[And no one will answer you today]

**Tanaka**

[Why not?]

**Nishinoya**

[The boys deserve to know]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Babe why are you up?]

[The bed is cold]

**Tanaka**

[😏😏]

**Nishinoya**

[😏😏]

**Tsukishima**

[Shit wrong chat]

**Hinata**

[Brb just asking something in the gc]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh I’m quite curious too]

**Nishinoya**

[Let’s begin the story]

**Asahi**

[No you won't!]

**Tanaka**

[All began on a Saturday afternoon last summer…]

**Asahi**

[Stop right now!]

**Nishinoya**

[The whole team was on a trip around Sendai]

**Asahi**

[Please stop it’s embarrassing]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh chaos come]

**Sugawara**

[Then a little girl around 6yo came to us]

**Asahi**

[SUGA!!!]

**Daichi**

[Just to make it clear]

[At that time Asahi didn’t tied his hair like now but like the representation of Jesus in churches]

**Asahi**

[Daichi I thought you were on my side]

**Daichi**

[I just want to sleep]

**Hinata**

[He tied them like against Shiratorizawa]

**Sugawara**

[Kinda]

**Nishinoya**

[And the little girl asks if we were prayers]

**Tanaka**

[Asahi was still holy and goes to church every Sunday so he agreed]

**Nishinoya**

[And then the little girl asks “please Jesus-sama can you bless all my family in your next prayer?”]

[And I quoted this]

**Hinata**

[Hahhahahahahha]

**Yamaguchi**

[Wooaahh]

**Asahi**

[I hate you all!]

[How can you do this to me!]

**Tsukishima**

[Blackmail blackmail…]

**Hinata**

[I can’t disagree this time😂]

**Daichi**

[Yeah yeah]

[NOW GO TO SLEEP IT'S 5AM!]

**Hinata**

[Yes dad]

**Tanaka**

[Yes dad]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes dad]

**Yamaguchi**

[Yes dad]

**Tsukishima**

[Come to bed babe]

**Hinata**

[Sure]

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Yamaguchi is offline_

_Hinata is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

**Daichi**

[Fine]

**Sugawara**

[Bye]

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

_Asahi deleted the chat historic_

**Asahi**

[Much better]

_Asahi is offline_


	21. About a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you always lie, you won't be trust. Too bad for the money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard to find a good picture of them 😭 !!!!

.

Karasuno 2nd year gc

.

Saturday, 3:02PM

_Narita is online_

_Narita send 1 attachment_

_Kinoshita is online_

_Ennoshita is online_

**Kinoshita**

[What?]

**Ennoshita**

[Wait what?!]

**Narita**

[I win the bet]

**Ennoshita**

[How can we know this is not a fake?]

**Kinoshita**

[Yeah]

[Tbh I can’t believe this is happening]

**Narita**

[You’re mean. I swear it’s true!]

**Ennoshita**

[Liar]

[There’s no way it can be true!]

[You always do prank on us you won't caught us this time😡]

**Kinoshita**

[Prepare yourself Narita you’re going to suffer on Monday]

**Narita**

[WHY?!]

**Ennoshita**

[Because you’re a liar]

**Narita**

[I told you I’m not! You stupid b*tch!]

**Ennoshita**

[And this is coming from a bench warmer]

**Kinoshita**

[Why are you targeting me too?!]

**Ennoshita**

[…]

[Sorry Hisahi]

**Narita**

[How come you’re such a softie with him?]

**Ennoshita**

[Because he’s reliable]

[Unlike a certain someone 😒]

**Narita**

[Unfair Chikara]

**Ennoshita**

[Never have I said I was going fair Kazuhito]

[Now tell the truth]

[How did you edit this photo?]

**Narita**

[I SAID I DIDN’T!]

**Kinoshita**

[But we don’t trust you]

_Nishinoya is online_

**Nishinoya**

[Hey guys did you see Ryu? He has my jacket and I need it before Monday]

**Narita**

[Glad you’re here]

[Help me to convince these two idiots]

**Kinoshita**

[We’re not idiots you stupid bastard!]

**Ennoshita**

[And Yuu will not trust you]

**Nishinoya**

[What?]

**Narita**

[Backread until the last photo]

**Nishinoya**

[Okay give me a second]

[…]

[WAIT WHAT?!]

**Ennoshita**

[See]

**Kinoshita**

[Nobody trusts you]

**Nishinoya**

[Finally he makes a move!]

[Nice Ryu!!]

**Kinoshita**

[…]

**Ennoshita**

[…]

[What?]

**Kinoshita**

[Noya you don’t simp for Kiyoko-san?]

**Ennoshita**

[Yeah I can’t believe you actually trust this photo]

[And the fact that you’re not mad]

**Nishinoya**

[Why should I be mad?]

[Because of the picture of Ryu and Kiyoko-san obviously dating?]

[Well I’m really good with it]

**Kinoshita**

[Are you not the one who doesn’t allow other guys near her?]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah but it’s Ryu]

[I know he has stronger feelings for her than me]

**Kinoshita**

[…]

**Ennoshita**

[But I still don’t believe this is happening!]

[Doesn’t Kiyoko-san reject him all the time?]

[Why are they dating now?]

[Kazuhito when and where did you take this photo?]

**Narita**

[30 minutes ago in the park, south entrance]

**Ennoshita**

[Are you still there? And them?]

**Narita**

[Yeah both]

**Kinoshita**

[Don’t move we’re heading to]

[I want to see it with my own eyes]

**Narita**

[Sure I’ll wait]

[And don’t forget the money from the bet]

**Nishinoya**

[That reminds me Kazuhito]

[Don’t forget to split the money in two!]

**Narita**

[Yeah yeah]

[Hurry up it’s cold outside]

.

5:21PM

**Ennoshita**

[Shit I still can’t believe it!]

**Kinoshita**

[But we witnessed it…]

**Narita**

[Told ya]

**Nishinoya**

[Thanks for the money guys!]

[HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH]

_Tanaka is online_

**Tanaka**

[WASSUP?!]

[Sorry I was busy what did I miss?]

**Kinoshita**

[Yeah you were “busy”]

[Chikara and I were busy losing our money because of you]

**Tanaka**

[Wdym?]

**Narita**

[Backread]

**Tanaka**

[…]

[Shit I knew someone was spying on us!]

[Seriously you betted about it?]

**Nishinoya**

[Congrats bro!]

**Kinoshita**

[Yea congrats]

[… but still!]

**Ennoshita**

[Congratulations]

**Narita**

[Congrats]

**Tanaka**

[Well thanks]

[Can I ask you something guys?]

**Kinoshita**

[Oh you’re shy…]

**Ennoshita**

[Go ahead]

**Tanaka**

[Well]

[Can you guys keep it as a secret please?]

[We don’t want to spread the new now]

**Narita**

[Sure don’t worry]

**Ennoshita**

[No one will tell the others]

**Kinoshita**

[Yeah that’s up to you]

**Nishinoya**

[You can trust us]

**Tanaka**

[Tanks guys]

[Now I must go Kiyoko-san is waiting]

_Tanaka is offline_

**Ennoshita**

[Time for us to go as well]

[Don’t forget to do your homework]

**Kinoshita**

[Already finished]

**Narita**

[Same]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

[We have homework?]

**Ennoshita**

[Yuu I will murder you if you’re not at my house in 10 minutes!]

**Nishinoya**

[YESSIR!]

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Ennoshita is offline_

_Narita is offline_

_Kinoshita is offline_


	22. Miwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kageyama Miwa enters the chat

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Saturday, 6:04AM

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Hum… hello?]

_Hinata is online_

_Tanaka is online_

_Nishinoya is online_

_Daichi is online_

_Sugawara is online_

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[…]

**Hinata**

[Did I read that correctly?]

**Daichi**

[Kageyama greeting the chat first?]

**Sugawara**

[Unbelievable]

[Kageyama are you okay?]

**Kageyama**

[Oh I should’ve told you first]

[I’m Miwa, Tobio’s older sister]

**Hinata**

[Oh hello Miwa-san!]

**Kageyama**

[Hello Shoyo-kun! Long time no see]

**Sugawara**

[Hello Kageyama-san]

**Kageyama**

[You can call me Miwa, I don’t mind]

**Nishinoya**

[Hello Miwa-san!]

**Tanaka**

[Hello Miwa-san!]

_Tsukishima is online_

**Tsukishima**

[Do you know that some of us are still sleeping?]

[Just be f*cking quiet!]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Sugawara**

[LANGUAGE!]

**Tsukishima**

[Japanese]

**Hinata**

[Hi Kei <3]

**Tsukishima**

[Hi Shoyo <3]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh soft Tsukki is online]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me Tsukki]

**Kageyama**

[I have a question]

**Tsukishima**

[WTF king]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Hinata**

[Babe be quiet for once]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[What is it Miwa-san?]

**Kageyama**

[Did anyone of you had a sleepover with Tobio?]

**Hinata**

[I don’t think…]

[He said yesterday that he’ll be busy this weekend]

[Why?]

**Kageyama**

[Well… I just came back and wanted to surprise him but…]

[There’s a stranger in his room]

**Sugawara**

[A stranger?]

**Tanaka**

[Noya do you think of what I think?😏]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes Ryu!!!😏]

**Daichi**

[Do you know something?]

**Tanaka**

[We know nothing!]

**Nishinoya**

[But I bet the stranger lays in Kageyama’s bed and has blond hair]

**Kageyama**

[That’s correct]

[Who is it?]

**Sugawara**

[Daichi don’t try to stop me I’m going to Kageyama’s house with my bat]

**Daichi**

[You will stay here and let him be!]

**Hinata**

[Miwa-san, it’s Kageyama’s boyfriend]

**Kageyama**

[HE HAS A WHAT?!!!]

[WHY didn’t he tell me before?!]

**Tanaka**

[Please Miwa-san take photos and send them!]

**Nishinoya**

[Yes!!]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah I need some blackmail pictures]

**Hinata**

[Tsukki I said quiet]

**Kageyama**

[Sure I need some anyways, I don’t mind sharing👀🍵]

**Tsukishima**

[Miwa-san you’re my new best friend!]

_Yamaguchi is online_

**Yamaguchi**

[TSUKKI!]

**Nishinoya**

[What a timing!]

**Tsukishima**

[Urusai Yamaguchi]

**Hinata**

[KEI!]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

[Sorry Yamaguchi]

**Yamaguchi**

[O.O]

[I’m okay]

_Kageyama send 1 attachment_

__

**Hinata**

[Aww they’re cute]

**Sugawara**

[HE’S WAY TOO CLOSE TO MY BABY!!!]

[Daichi let me go!]

**Daichi**

[Love, you’re not going anywhere]

**Nishinoya**

[Oh mom and dad are together]

**Tanaka**

[Hehehehe]

**Daichi**

[TANAKA NISHINOYA!!!]

**Tanaka**

[Oops]

_Kiyoko is online_

**Kiyoko**

[They’re cute]

**Tanaka**

[Right Kiyoko-san!💕💞]

**Nishinoya**

[Hi Kiyoko-san!😁]

**Kiyoko**

[Hi Ryu, Nishinoya and the others]

**Daichi**

[I’m still not used to this and it’s been two weeks]

**Kageyama**

[Oops they’re waking up]

[I better go now]

[Bye guys it was nice talking to yetigoerugerg rohg]

[Sorry guys my sister took my phone. I hope she didn’t bother you]

**Hinata**

[No problem she was amazing]

**Sugawara**

[Don’t move my little baby crow I’ll come to save you from the shitty fox in your house!]

**Daichi**

[Kageyama you better hide Atsumu I can’t keep Suga calm]

_Hinata added Atsumu to the chat_

**Atsumu**

[Again?]

**Kageyama**

[Atsu run]

**Sugawara**

[B*TCH BETTER STAY HERE I’M COMING FOR YOU]

**Atsumu**

[Ya don’t know where I am]

**Tsukishima**

[Trust me we know]

**Tanaka**

[🍿🍿🍵]

**Nishinoya**

[🍿🍿🍿🍿🍵🍵]

**Sugawara**

[uizgalhurbgurhg]

_Sugawara is offline_

**Yamaguchi**

[Suga-san?]

**Daichi**

[I knocked him out he was uncontrolable]

**Atsumu**

[Thank God I’m saved]

_Asahi is online_

**Asahi**

[No I won’t do it today]

_Asahi is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[I think we woke him up]

_Hinata added Osamu to the chat_

**Atsumu**

[SHOYO I TRUSTED YA!]

**Hinata**

[Well I love chaos]

**Tsukishima**

[And that’s why you’re the best boyfriend ever💗]

[…]

[Shit wrong chat]

**Nishinoya**

[Aww soft Tsukki again]

**Tsukishima**

[Shut up Pikachu]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Osamu**

[Why am I here?]

**Kageyama**

[No I won’t deal with this anymore]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Hinata**

[Come get your twin before Suga-san murders him]

**Osamu**

[???]

[What did he do this time?]

**Atsumu**

[Hey I didn’t do anything!]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[B*tch please stay away from my baby]

[Daichi let me get my bat!]

**Atsumu**

[Samu please help!]

**Osamu**

[Not before I know what ya’ve done]

**Tanaka**

[He slept in Kageyama’s bed]

**Osamu**

[…]

[AGAIN?!]

[Shit when did ya leave home?!]

**Daichi**

[What?]

[Again you said?]

**Atsumu**

[Shut up Samu!]

**Sugawara**

[Shut up Barry]

[Please explain Osamu]

**Osamu**

[At least once a month he spends time at Kageyama’s]

**Sugawara**

[…]

_Sugawara is offline_

**Daichi**

[Oh shit when did Suga leave my side?!]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Why is Atsumu screaming in the house?]

**Nishinoya**

[Suga disappeared]

**Kageyama**

[Oh shit]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Atsumu**

[OMG when did he get in the house?!]

[fuhfugraugrkre]

_Atsumu is offline_

**Tanaka**

[And this is the time Atsumu died]

**Nishinoya**

[I’ll buy the coffin]

**Kiyoko**

[I’ll hold the funeral]

**Tsukishima**

[Maybe I’ll join]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Osamu**

[…]

[Should I help ya with the funeral?]

_Kageyama is online_

**Kageyama**

[Hey it’s Miwa again]

[Why did a gray-haired teenager break into our house and try to strangle my brother’s boyfriend?]

**Daichi**

[…]

[I’ll come get him]

[Sorry for the trouble]

[Everyone should go offline and rest now]

_Daichi is offline_

_Yamaguchi is offline_

_Osamu kicked Atsumu from the chat_

_Nishinoya is offline_

_Tanaka is offline_

_Kageyama is offline_

_Osamu left the chat_

_Kiyoko is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

_Hinata is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I won't post during the rest of the week so I wish you all a Merry Christmas!!!! 🤗🎄🎋✨


	23. Let's play a game pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensure!

.

Friday, 9:52PM

_Tanaka created a group chat_

_Tanaka added Kiyoko, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Atsumu, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, Daichi, Sugawara, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Tendou and Ushijima to the group chat_

_Tanaka named the group chat “Let’s play a game”_

**Tanaka**

[Welcome in Hell]

**Daichi**

[What?]

**Sugawara**

[What?]

**Yaku**

[What?]

**Iwaizumi**

[What?]

**Kiyoko**

[Hey guys]

**Kuroo**

[Hi~~]

**Yachi**

[Hello everyone]

**Hinata**

[Hi!]

_Kenma is online_

**Kenma**

[Hi Shoyo]

**Kuroo**

[KENMA!]

_Kenma is offline_

**Kuroo**

[😭]

**Bokuto**

[HEY HEY HEY!]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san you don’t need to great someone with that all the time]

**Bokuto**

[AKKKKAAAAAAASHIII!]

**Atsumu**

[Ye’re way too loud]

**Kageyama**

[Hey 💖]

**Atsumu**

[Hey babe 💗]

**Sugawara**

[Huh?]

**Atsumu**

[…]

**Oikawa**

[Yahoo~]

**Iwaizumi**

[Stfu Shittykawa]

**Oikawa**

[Iwa-chan so mean!]

**Ushijima**

[You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa]

**Oikawa**

[F*ck you Ushiwaka]

**Lev**

[Who are you?]

**Oikawa**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHHA]

**Atsumu**

[HAHAHHAHA]

**Tendou**

[HAHAHAHAHAHHA]

**Oikawa**

[I hate you all]

**Tsukishima**

[We don’t need the opinion from someone who never attend nationals]

**Iwaizumi**

[Stfu beanpole]

**Yamaguchi**

[Tsukki that was not nice!]

**Tsukishima**

[Urusai Yamaguchi]

**Yamaguchi**

[Gomen Tsukki!]

**Hinata**

[Guys I apologize instead of Tsukki. He needs to be a little more tamed]

**Tsukishima**

[Shut up Shoyo!]

**Hinata**

[Did you just say shut up to me?🙃]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

[Sorry]

**Tendou**

[Oh the normal guys is soft for his boyfriend~]

**Akaashi**

[Oya?]

**Bokuto**

[Oya oya?]

**Kuroo**

[Oya oya oya?]

**Daichi**

[Anyways Tanaka]

[Why did you create this gc?]

**Tanaka**

[Oh yes!]

[Let’s play a game!]

_Nishinoya forced himself into the chat_

**Nishinoya**

[AND YOU DIDN’T INVITE ME?!!]

**Tanaka**

[Sorry bro but you can’t play the game I have in mind]

**Lev**

[Because he’s too short?]

**Yaku**

[HAIBA LEV I’LL MURDER YOU!!!]

**Lev**

[What did I do this time 😭]

**Kuroo**

[Lev you’re a masochist]

**Ushijima**

[What game?]

**Tanaka**

[Let’s play 2 truths 1 lie, couple and dirty edition!]

**Nishinoya**

[I’ll stay to enjoy the show]

**Daichi**

[No]

_Daichi left the chat_

_Sugawara added Daichi to the chat_

**Sugawara**

[Someone must handle these guys and I won’t do it alone!]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Lev**

[What’s this game?]

**Akaashi**

[Is the “dirty” really needed?]

**Ushijima**

[Why couples?]

**Tanaka**

[Well you basically play in couple. The couple should tell here 2 truths and 1 lie and the others should guess which is the lie]

[And for the dirty, we all know what it means~]

**Daichi**

[There’re innocent people here you know?]

**Yamaguchi**

[…]

**Yachi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[Oh god what did you two do?!]

[You’re the innocent one!]

**Tsukishima**

[Whoever think that Yamaguchi is innocent is f*cking blind!]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Sugawara**

[LANGUAGE!]

**Tsukishima**

[Hai hai…]

**Tendou**

[Ooooohhhh~]

[Let’s play!!]

**Oikawa**

[Never thought I’d agreed with a Shittytorizawa boy one day]

**Tanaka**

[SHITTYTORIZAWA LMAO🤣🤣]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHA]

**Atsumu**

[SHITTYTORIZAWA 😂😂😂😂]

_Kenma is online_

**Kenma**

[Can I play my game in peace?!]

**Yaku**

[Kenma get online to say that?]

[Shit we’re in trouble]

**Hinata**

[KENMA!!!]

[PLAY WITH US!!]

**Kenma**

[I’m not participating to this stupidity]

**Hinata**

[Pretty pleaaaase~~]

**Kenma**

[…]

[Fine]

**Kuroo**

[Chibi-chan you’re an angel!]

_Asahi hacked the chat_

**Asahi**

[Is this a gathering for holiness?]

**Nishinoya**

[No]

[We’re just a bunch of horny people]

_Asahi left the chat_

**Sugawara**

[NISHINOYA YUU]

**Nishinoya**

[Isn’t that true?]

**Daichi**

[Well you have a point this time]

**Sugawara**

[The betrayal…]

**Daichi**

[Sure you’ll be fine with it]

**Tanaka**

[So… who want to begin?]

**Nishinoya**

[I’ll pick them!]

**Yachi**

[Wait what are the rules?]

**Tanaka**

[Oh yeah!]

[We are 10 couples here, right? So, the couple who plays text 2 truths and 1 lie about their relationship and the others guess what the lie is]

[Then, we count how many people are right and that makes points for the couple]

[The couple who has the least points wins]

**Oikawa**

[Never thought baldy-chan can explain something]

**Tsukishima**

[And I never thought I’ll agreed with a door

**Tendou**

[A DOOR HAHAHHAHAHA]

**Oikawa**

[Iwa-chan they bully me!]

**Tanaka**

[I’M NOT BALD!]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHA]

**Bokuto**

[HAHAHHAHHAHA]

**Atsumu**

[HAHAHAHAAHAHA]

**Daichi**

[Let’s play then we can go to sleep]

**Nishinoya**

[Sure]

[First couple…]

[Kuroo and Kenma!]

**Kenma**

[Urg]

**Kuroo**

[Sure!]

[Just give us a minute]

[Alright!]

[- We always have s*x right after practice  
\- We go out for a date at least once a week  
\- We never do it rough]

**Yaku**

[…]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Iwaizumi**

[…]

**Tanaka**

[That’s actually hard!]

**Hinata**

[I think the first is the lie]

[Kenma would say something like “need too much stamina”]

**Akaashi**

[Yeah but he second one can be the lie too]

**Lev**

[Yeah I can’t see Kenma going outside for a date at least once a week]

**Yaku**

[At least the third is true]

[No matter how many time I ran into them in school, they never did it rough]

**Oikawa**

[Wait how many times did you run into them?!]

**Yaku**

[I stopped counting when I reached 20]

**Oikawa**

[TF!]

**Nishinoya**

[Put the number you think is a lie in the chat now!]

**Hinata**

[1]

**Tsukishima**

[1]

**Bokuto**

[2]

**Akaashi**

[2]

**Yaku**

[1]

**Lev**

[2]

**Oikawa**

[1]

**Iwaizumi**

[1]

**Tendou**

[1]

**Ushijima**

[1]

**Yamaguchi**

[2]

**Yachi**

[2]

**Daichi**

[1]

**Sugawara**

[1]

**Tanaka**

[2]

**Kiyoko**

[1]

**Atsumu**

[1]

**Kageyama**

[1]

**Nishinoya**

[Now the right answer is….]

**Kuroo**

[The first!]

[You guessed right chibi-chan]

**Hinata**

[Knew it!]

**Kenma**

[Now can I go?]

**Kuroo**

[No you should play the whole game with us]

**Kenma**

[Urg]

**Kuroo**

[I’ll buy you this new game you wanted]

**Kenma**

[Okay I’ll stay]

**Kuroo**

[RIP my money!]

**Nishinoya**

[Okay so you guys have 12 points]

[Now Bokuto and Akaashi]

**Kuroo**

[Oh that’s easy!]

**Bokuto**

[- We cosplay  
\- We had a foursome  
\- We are switches]

**Kuroo**

[TF!]

**Kenma**

[Well not that easy]

**Tendou**

[Waaaa you had a foursome?!]

**Ushijima**

[What’s a foursome?]

**Tendou**

[I’ll tell you in private chat]

**Tsukishima**

[I know Akaashi-san likes to experiment but I never thought of that]

**Oikawa**

[I bet it’s the lie]

**Kageyama**

[Wait you know?!]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah we are friends we talk a lot]

[Oh yeah I forget you don’t have friends, king]

**Atsumu**

[WTF is wrong with ya?!]

**Hinata**

[Kei you’ll be in trouble if you don’t apologize]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

[I took the joke a bit too far]

[Sorry]

**Yamaguchi**

[Hinata you’re the best!]

**Hinata**

[I know 😊]

**Nishinoya**

[So your answer?]

**Yamaguchi**

[2]

**Yachi**

[2]

**Oikawa**

[2]

**Iwaizumi**

[2]

**Tanaka**

[2]

**Kiyoko**

[3]

**Tanaka**

[Kiyoko?!]

**Kiyoko**

[I don’t think Akaashi can be a top]

**Tendou**

[Fair point]

[3]

**Ushijima**

[3]

**Hinata**

[1]

**Tsukishima**

[What?!]

[Nvm 1]

**Lev**

[2]

**Yaku**

[2]

**Daichi**

[2]

**Sugawara**

[2]

**Atsumu**

[2]

**Kageyama**

[2]

**Kuroo**

[1]

**Kenma**

[1]

**Nishinoya**

[Okay so?]

**Bokuto**

[Number 1 was a lie!]

[Akaashi don’t want to wear the maid outfit I bought for him]

**Akaashi**

[I’m not doing this!]

**Tanaka**

[BUT YOU HAD A FOURSOME?!]

**Tendou**

[WTF]

**Yaku**

[Wait…]

[Kuroo? Kenma?]

**Kuroo**

[Oops]

**Kenma**

[Don’t want to remember that night]

**Atsumu**

[WTF!]

**Hinata**

[HAHAHHAHA]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t laugh you were in the same state when Kenma told you about]

**Hinata**

[Kei don’t expose me like this!]

**Tanaka**

[You knew?!]

**Hinata**

[Well Kenma is my best friend so yeah?]

**Kiyoko**

[So you are a top Akaashi?]

**Akaashi**

[Not often but yeah]

**Bokuto**

[I don’t mind letting you top more 😍]

**Akaashi**

[Sure I’d love it 😘]

**Nishinoya**

[Why did I say I’ll stay here? It reminds me I’m single…]

**Kiyoko**

[I’ll arrange you a date with your crush]

**Daichi**

[WHAT]

**Sugawara**

[Nishinoya?]

**Nishinoya**

[Why did you say that here Kiyoko-san?!]

**Kiyoko**

[Because I live for chaos]

**Nishinoya**

[Anyways you have 4 points]

**Bokuto**

[Yeah we’re winning!]

**Sugawara**

[You’re not getting over this Nishinoya]

**Daichi**

[Let him be]

**Nishinoya**

[NEXT COUPLE!]

[Mom and Dad!]

**Daichi**

[I don’t want to]

**Sugawara**

[But you’ll do it with me]

[-We use toys  
\- We had a threesome  
\- We both had another boyfriend before dating each other]

**Kuroo**

[You use toys?!]

**Bokuto**

[You had a threesome?!]

**Tanaka**

[You were dating someone else?!]

**Tendou**

[What the heck is that?!]

[I never expected you to do one of these three?!]

**Oikawa**

[Waaa]

[Seems like Mr Refreshing is bold]

**Ushijima**

[What kind of toys are we talking about?]

**Oikawa**

[WTF Ushijima!]

[Oi Tendou what did you teach to your boyfriend?!]

**Tendou**

[🤦♂️Wakatoshi you’re hopeless…]

**Ushijima**

[What have I said?]

[Is it the same toys as the purple one you have?]

**Tendou**

[Gosh Wakatoshi don’t expose me like this!!]

**Iwaizumi**

[HAHAHHA]

**Oikawa**

[HAHAHHAA]

**Kuroo**

[BWAHAHAHHAHA]

**Kenma**

[Kuroo be quiet I can hear your laugh from my house]

**Yaku**

[I’m glad he’s not my neighbor]

**Kuroo**

[Be quiet demon]

**Yaku**

[YOU LITTLE SHIT!]

**Lev**

[Yaku-san!]

**Yaku**

[Kuroo be prepared I’ll kill you on Monday]

**Kuroo**

[Sure~]

**Sugawara**

[Please back to the game it’s almost 10:30PM we need to go to sleep]

**Tanaka**

[I never heard you were dating someone else before]

**Akaashi**

[And they’re not the type to have a threesome]

**Tsukishima**

[Says you!]

**Hinata**

[I think the second is a lie]

**Nishinoya**

[Alright put the number in the chat]

**Hinata**

[2]

**Tsukishima**

[2]

**Tanaka**

[3]

**Kiyoko**

[2]

**Tendou**

[2]

**Ushijima**

[2]

**Kuroo**

[1]

**Kenma**

[3]

**Akaashi**

[2]

**Bokuto**

[2]

**Oikawa**

[2]

**Iwaizumi**

[2]

**Yaku**

[3]

**Lev**

[3]

**Yamaguchi**

[2]

**Yachi**

[2]

**Kageyama**

[1]

**Atsumu**

[2]

**Nishinoya**

[Okay so what’s the answer?]

**Daichi**

[Number 2 is a lie!]

**Kuroo**

[So you use toys]

**Hinata**

[And you were dating someone else]

**Tanaka**

[The betrayal 😭]

**Sugawara**

[Did you really think I’d share Daichi with someone else?!]

**Yaku**

[Well I thought Kuroo wouldn’t share Kenma and they had a foursome]

**Kenma**

[Can we please not bring this up?]

**Nishinoya**

[Alright that makes 12 points for you!]

**Daichi**

[I told you this wouldn’t make us win]

**Sugawara**

[Daichi you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHAHHAHAA]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHAHHAHAH]

**Kiyoko**

[😂]

**Sugawara**

[No more laugh! Onto the game]

**Nishinoya**

[Ryu and Kiyoko-san!]

**Tanaka**

[Finally our time to shine!]

**Kiyoko**

[-We never did it  
\- We talk dirty  
\- We did it in the club room]

**Tsukishima**

[Well at least we know the 1 or 3 is a lie]

**Tendou**

[So that mean the cutie and the bald talk dirty?]

**Daichi**

[Shimizu you’re ruining the angel image we have of you]

**Kiyoko**

[I don’t care]

**Nishinoya**

[BROOOOO]

**Tanaka**

[I know broo!]

**Bokuto**

[Aww bro attitude]

**Kuroo**

[Right bro]

**Bokuto**

[Bro]

**Kuroo**

[Bro]

**Bokuto**

[Bro]

**Kenma**

[@Kuroo you reply and I’ll make you pay 🪓]

**Kuroo**

[…]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san don’t spam the chat]

**Kageyama**

[Well focus I want my sleep]

**Hinata**

[Sure sure]

[I think number 1 is a lie]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah Tanaka-san is horny af]

**Iwaizumi**

[That suppose they’re doing it in the club room?]

**Oikawa**

[Disgusting]

**Nishinoya**

[Nah not for us]

[We almost exposed all the couples of Karasuno doing it there]

[Including the coach]

**Lev**

[TMI]

**Atsumu**

[TMI]

**Yaku**

[TMI]

**Kuroo**

[You’re like super horny in Karasuno]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHA]

**Bokuto**

[SOUNDS FUN!]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san don’t shout]

**Bokuto**

[But AKAAAAAASHIIIIII]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san no…]

[We should tell what the lie is]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah sure!]

[Type your answer now!]

**Tsukishima**

[1]

**Hinata**

[3]

**Sugawara**

[I really hope 3 is the lie]

**Daichi**

[3]

**Tendou**

[1]

**Ushijima**

[3]

**Yaku**

[3]

**Lev**

[3]

**Kuroo**

[1]

**Kenma**

[1]

**Akaashi**

[3]

**Bokuto**

[1]

**Atsumu**

[1]

**Kageyama**

[1]

**Yamaguchi**

[3]

**Yachi**

[3]

**Iwaizumi**

[3]

**Oikawa**

[1]

**Nishinoya**

[Thank you all]

[Now the answer?]

**Kiyoko**

[Number 3 was the lie]

[We aren’t that horny]

**Yaku**

[So you never did it?]

**Tanaka**

[Yeah we take our time]

[Plus we’re dating for not more than a month now]

**Kuroo**

[Waaaaa I didn’t expect that from the horny baldy]

**Tanaka**

[I’M NOT BALD!]

**Kenma**

[Sure]

**Tendou**

[You didn’t deny that you are horny~]

**Nishinoya**

[Bro you better treat Kiyoko-san right!]

**Tanaka**

[I promise bro!]

**Nishinoya**

[You’ve got 10 points!]

[For now Bokuaka take the lead!]

**Bokuto**

[Bokuaka?]

**Akaashi**

[Our names combined]

**Bokuto**

[Oh!]

[I LIKE IT]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san don’t yell]

**Tsukishima**

[But we are texting]

[He’s just a small burden]

**Akaashi**

[Not when you’re sitting right next to him]

**Kuroo**

[Awww you’re together]

[That’s cute]

**Yaku**

[There is no cuteness when you write]

[You’re just cringy]

**Kuroo**

[Oh demon-san is roasting]

**Yaku**

[YOU B*TCH!!!]

**Lev**

[Yaku-san calm down please!]

**Yaku**

[…]

[Fine]

**Kenma**

[Now who’s the next couple?]

[I want to play my game]

**Nishinoya**

[Next up is Yamaguchi and Yachi!]

**Sugawara**

[Awww our baby crows!]

**Daichi**

[Suga calm down you’re mothering them too much]

**Sugawara**

[What’s wring with that?]

[They’re such a cute and innocent couple]

**Tsukishima**

[I wouldn’t say that]

**Hinata**

[Well they can’t be as horny as the other here]

**Tsukishima**

[Are you counting us?]

**Hinata**

[Yes I am]

**Tanaka**

[Oh did I smell tea?]

**Nishinoya**

[Indeed]

**Hinata**

[You’ll figure it out when it’s our turn]

[I’m curious for them]

**Tendou**

[That can’t be that spicy]

**Yamaguchi**

[-Takeda-sensei caught us  
-We were horny in Ukai’s store  
-The first time we did it, we didn’t talk to each other for a day]

**Tendou**

[…]

**Ushijima**

[Spicier than we thought]

**Sugawara**

[WHAT?!]

**Yachi**

[It’s all your fault to think we’re innocent!]

**Kiyoko**

[I taught her well~]

**Tanaka**

[What the heck you two?!]

**Oikawa**

[I definitely won’t see Karasuno the same]

**Yaku**

[I remember the time your new manager was afraid of us on training camp]

[What happened since then?]

**Akaashi**

[That’s quite interesting]

**Nishinoya**

[Well I think we all recover from the shock]

[Please write down your answer]

**Daichi**

[How can we?!]

[We never expected one of them to be a truth!]

**Yamaguchi**

[🤣]

**Yachi**

[😂]

**Hinata**

[They’re mocking us]

**Tsukishima**

[Well I think I know my best friend an go up for 1]

[He wouldn't be careless to the point of getting caught]

**Hinata**

[I’ll kinda follow you]

**Kenma**

[1]

**Kuroo**

[1]

**Sugawara**

[1]

**Daichi**

[2]

**Tendou**

[2]

**Ushijima**

[1]

**Yaku**

[1]

**Lev**

[1]

**Oikawa**

[1]

**Iwaizumi**

[1]

**Tanaka**

[2]

**Kiyoko**

[1]

**Akaashi**

[1]

**Bokuto**

[1]

**Nishinoya**

[Well thanks for the answer]

**Tanaka**

[Wait where are Kageyama and his boyfriend??]

**Atsumu**

[Busy sexting and video calling]

**Sugawara**

[You WHAT?!]

**Kageyama**

[Atsu you don’t have to tell them you know?]

**Atsumu**

[Sorry but it’s quite interesting to see you blush]

**Sugawara**

[ATSUMU I SWEAR!]

**Daichi**

[Hold on it’s not like they are physically together]

**Nishinoya**

[I’ll save that tea for later]

[Now your answer?]

**Kageyama**

[2]

**Atsumu**

[2]

**Nishinoya**

[Thanks]

[Now the result!]

**Yachi**

[Number 1 is the lie]

**Yamaguchi**

[Sorry Hitoka it was a bit obvious]

**Yachi**

[No need to be sorry]

**Nishinoya**

[You have 13 points]

[Bokuaka still on the lead with 4 points!]

**Bokuto**

[HEY HEY HEY!]

**Akaashi**

[You don’t have to shout and type Bokuto-san!]

**Kenma**

[Same goes for you Akaashi]

**Akaashi**

[…]

**Kuroo**

[Woah I never saw Akaashi speechless]

**Tendou**

[It’s entertaining!]

**Nishinoya**

[Now now now]

[Let’s continue 😏]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the first part! I had to split it in two beacause it was too long. Next part will be posted in 2-3 days.  
> Thank you for reading! 🧡🖤🧡🖤


	24. Let's play a game pt.2

.

Let’s play a game

.

Friday, 10:78PM

**Nishinoya**

[So just to recap]

[Bokuaka on the lead with 4 points, then we have the Tanakiyo couple with 10 points, then the Kuroken and mom and dad with 12 points. And in the end we have Yamayachi with 13 points!]

**Ushijima**

[What are these names?]

**Tendou**

[Wakatoshi-kun you’re hopeless]

**Ushijima**

[Was my question weird?]

**Tsukishima**

[It was dumb as f*ck]

.

Hinata and Tsukishima private chat

.

**Hinata**

[Kei if you don’t behave I swear that I will tie you in bed for the next whole weekend and f*ck you till you beg me to c*m and then leave you alone with your lonely er*cted c*ck]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Hinata**

[Your answer?]

**Tsukishima**

[I’ll behave]

**Hinata**

[Fine]

.

Let’s play a game

.

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Daichi**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Yamaguchi**

[TSUKKI!]

**Tsukishima**

[Urusai Yamaguchi]

**Hinata**

[Kei…]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Hinata**

[Now can we continue the game?]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah sure, just lemme pick a couple]

[…]

[Iwaioi!]

**Iwaizumi**

[WTF is that name?!]

**Oikawa**

[Yeah time to shine!]

**Iwaizumi**

[Oh god please no!]

**Kuroo**

[It’s the game, you can’t escape]

**Iwaizumi**

[Fine]

**Oikawa**

[-We cosplay  
-We do it in the school toilets  
-We often do it before a match]

**Bokuto**

[Hey that’s one of our line!]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san it’s not forbidden to re-use a previous line]

**Tanaka**

[Yeah but if they use it here that’ll say they really cosplay]

**Kageyama**

[Well I remember one time in middle school when Oikawa was wearing a maid cosplay at practice and I was wondering where that did come from]

**Atsumu**

[OH SHIT!🤣]

**Tendou**

[Exposing time~]

**Iwaizumi**

[Shut up!]

**Oikawa**

[Oh I remember Iwa-chan’s face that day! It was epic!]

**Iwaizumi**

[Shut your trap Shittykawa!]

**Sugawara**

[You did it in the toilet?]

[WTH]

**Kiyoko**

[Ew]

**Kenma**

[Ew]

**Yaku**

[Why the heck do you do that before a match?!]

[It’s a waste of stamina!]

**Oikawa**

[Well you know, when you’re horny…]

**Atsumu**

[Err to much information!]

**Ushijima**

[I think the second is the lie]

**Tanaka**

[Well I don’t think the third is the truth so…]

**Nishinoya**

[Put down you answer in the chat]

**Ushijima**

[2]

**Tendou**

[3]

**Bokuto**

[2]

**Akaashi**

[3]

**Yaku**

[3]

**Lev**

[3]

**Kageyama**

[2]

**Atsumu**

[2]

**Tanaka**

[3]

**Kiyoko**

[3]

**Yachi**

[2]

**Yamaguchi**

[2]

**Kuroo**

[3]

**Kenma**

[3]

**Daichi**

[3]

**Sugawara**

[2]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

[Hinata, Tsukishima?]

**Tanaka**

[Where are they?]

**Nishinoya**

[Oooh😏]

**Hinata**

[Sorry we were busy]

**Oikawa**

[Yeah yeah “busy”]

**Tsukishima**

[Anyways]

[3]

**Hinata**

[3]

**Nishinoya**

[Busy my ass!]

[Have a little empathy with my single soul!]

**Tanaka**

[Bro we all are in a relationship there’s nothing to empathize with]

**Nishinoya**

[I hate you!]

**Tanaka**

[Yeah sure bro]

[Now what was the lie?]

**Iwaizumi**

[3 was obviously the lie]

**Oikawa**

[Yeah the key word was “often”]

[It was just once or twice]

**Atsumu**

[So you really are horny before a match]

[What a weirdo]

**Kageyama**

[For the record Atsumu is horny most of the time before a match]

**Atsumu**

[THE BETRAYAL!😫]

**Nishinoya**

[HAHAHHAHAHAHA]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHHAHAH]

**Tendou**

[HAHAHAHHA]

**Kuroo**

[BWAHAHAHAH]

**Tsukishima**

[Pfft]

**Yamaguchi**

[Pfft]

**Nishinoya**

[Thanks for the exposing Kageyama!]

[And Iwaoi have 11 points]

**Iwaizumi**

[it was too obvious]

**Oikawa**

[It was the toilets or the foursome with Mattsun and Makki]

**Tendou**

[👀]

**Atsumu**

[👀]

**Nishinoya**

[👀]

**Tsukishima**

[🍵]

**Iwaizumi**

[SHITTYKAWA WTF]

**Hinata**

[Well that was interesting]

**Yachi**

[Hinata your personality is kinda creepy]

**Hinata**

[Yachi😢]

**Yachi**

[SORRY!!]

**Nishinoya**

[I knew this would happen since I came in the gc!]

[Levyaku line up!]

**Yaku**

[Why do we have to do this?]

**Lev**

[Come on Yaku-san! It will be good]

**Yaku**

[Okay]

**Lev**

[-Yaku is the sweetest in bed  
-We don’t kiss after sex  
-We don’t like dirty talk]

**Yaku**

[Lev I hate you!]

**Lev**

[YAKU-SAN]

**Kuroo**

[👀]

**Kenma**

[Yaku? The sweetest?]

**Tanaka**

[Nah that can’t be!]

**Oikawa**

[It’s kinda strange]

**Sugawara**

[Do you not kiss after sex?]

**Hinata**

[Yaku-san is a trash talker but I don’t think they talk dirty in bed]

**Akaashi**

[I think the same]

**Kuroo**

[Yeah Yaku is a cinnamon roll inside]

**Yaku**

[KUROO I’LL KILL YOU!]

**Kenma**

[… and a tsundere]

**Yaku**

[Kenma you’re the favorite child and the soon-to-be mom of the team but it doesn’t mean you can treat me like that!]

**Nishinoya**

[Well now that you discussed about that]

[Why don’t you vote?]

**Kuroo**

[Obviously 3]

**Kenma**

[3]

**Hinata**

[1]

**Tsukishima**

[1]

**Ushijima**

[2]

**Tendou**

[3]

**Bokuto**

[1]

**Akaashi**

[3]

**Daichi**

[1]

**Sugawara**

[2]

**Atsumu**

[2]

**Kageyama**

[1]

**Oikawa**

[2]

**Iwaizumi**

[3]

**Tanaka**

[1]

**Kiyoko**

[2]

**Yachi**

[2]

**Yamaguchi**

[3]

**Nishinoya**

[Seems like all of you voted]

**Yaku**

[3 was the lie]

**Kuroo**

[Knew it!]

**Akaashi**

[It was obvious]

**Bokuto**

[AKAAAAASHI!]

**Atsumu**

[Waah they really don’t kiss after sex?]

**Lev**

[Nah]

**Hinata**

[And Yaku-san is the sweetest?]

**Lev**

[Yup!]

**Yaku**

[Don’t expose me Lev!]

**Lev**

[YESSIR!]

**Tsukishima**

[You tamed him]

**Kenma**

[It’s like a big pet]

**Lev**

[You’re mean!]

**Ushijima**

[Stop being mean]

**Oikawa**

[I’m still surprise you text the gc]

**Ushijima**

[I'm still surprise you didn't come to Shiratorizawa]

**Oikawa**

[YOU STUPID MOTHERF*CKER STOP WITH THAT IT’S ALREADY THE END OF THE YEAR!!]

**Iwaizumi**

[Thank you Ushijima now he’s mad]

**Ushijima**

[… Sorry]

**Tendou**

[Even I won’t believe you’re sorry Wakatoshi😂]

**Ushijima**

[At least I tried]

**Nishinoya**

[WOAH I’m finished processing!]

**Tanaka**

[Me too bro]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh yeah they don’t have enough braincell to understand]

**Tanaka**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Nishinoya**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Sugawara**

[That’s our line!]

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Daichi**

[As he said]

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Tsukishima**

[…]

**Hinata**

[Woah you made him speechless]

**Yamaguchi**

[Noya-sempai please teach me!]

**Tsukishima**

[Urusai Yamaguchi]

**Yamaguchi**

[Gomen Tsukki!😂]

**Hinata**

[Well can we go back onto the game?]

[I want to do our!]

**Nishinoya**

[Just a second!]

[Lev and Yaku have now 6 points]

**Bokuto**

[YEAH WE STILL ARE IN THE LEAD!]

**Nishinoya**

[Okay now Ushijima and Tendou]

**Hinata**

[But I want to😢]

**Tsukishima**

[And I don’t want]

**Hinata**

[Na na na]

**Tsukishima**

[AH?!]

**Tendou**

[Okay enough chit chat!]

[Make place!]

**Ushijima**

[Tendou do the honor]

**Tendou**

[Sure~]

[-Washijo-sensei caught us in the storage room  
-We date since 1rst year  
-Goshiki still don’t know we are dating]

**Hinata**

[Goshiki still don’t know? But you’re pretty obvious when you both hang out!]

**Ushijima**

[How would you know that?]

**Hinata**

[We spoke a lot]

**Tsukishima**

[You spoke too much]

**Kuroo**

[Aww Tsukki is the jealous kind]

**Tsukishima**

[DON’T CALL ME TSUKKI!]

**Bokuto**

[Your coach caught you?]

**Akaashi**

[Even us are trying to avoid doing it the club]

**Lev**

[But Konoha-senpai caught you!]

**Yaku**

[Wait how do you know that?]

**Bokuto**

[YEAH HOW DID YOU KNOW!]

**Lev**

[Err… he told me?]

**Atsumu**

[Seems like yall are horny f*ckers]

**Kageyama**

[…]

**Atsumu**

[WE all are horny f*ckers. Satisfied?]

**Kageyama**

[Yes]

**Sugawara**

[You’re pretty close so the second can be truth too]

**Tanaka**

[Raaaaah that’s hard!]

**Tendou**

[Baki baki ni ore~~]

**Hinata**

[Nani wo? ~]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh god please don’t!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Poor Tsukki…]

**Nishinoya**

[Alright time’s up! Time to write you answer!]

**Kageyama**

[1]

**Atsumu**

[1]

**Hinata**

[2]

**Tsukishima**

[1]

**Sugawara**

[1]

**Daichi**

[1]

**Kenma**

[2]

**Kuroo**

[2]

**Yamaguchi**

[1]

**Yachi**

[2]

**Iwaizumi**

[2]

**Oikawa**

[2]

**Tanaka**

[1]

**Kiyoko**

[2]

**Akaashi**

[1]

**Bokuto**

[1]

**Lev**

[2]

**Yaku**

[2]

**Nishinoya**

[Alright! Now the answer!]

**Ushijima**

[2 was the lie]

**Atsumu**

[You were caught by your coach?!]

**Tendou**

[Yup! That face Washijo-sensei made was memorable!]

**Ushijima**

[I couldn’t look at him in the eyes for a month]

**Sugawara**

[Seems like Karasuno isn’t the only perverted team]

**Iwaizumi**

[You’re still far away from us]

**Kiyoko**

[Can’t deny✌]

**Daichi**

[Shimizu!]

**Kiyoko**

[Sorry captain but the amount of time I ran into a couple is too much]

**Yachi**

[Kiyoko-san!!]

**Kiyoko**

[Don’t worry Yachi, it’s always Daichi and Suga or Hinata and Tsukishima]

**Hinata**

[How come we never saw you?!]

**Kiyoko**

[You were too busy]

**Nishinoya**

[This is why I’m enjoying the single life!]

**Kiyoko**

[Don’t worry I never forgot the crush you have on a certain someone~]

**Nishinoya**

[You promised you will help me!]

**Kiyoko**

[And I will]

**Tanaka**

[Oh yes get it bro!]

**Yaku**

[Who’s your crush?!]

**Nishinoya**

[This is another story]

[Anyways! 9 points for Ushiten!]

[You’re on the third rank, in second position come Levyaku and first Bokuaka!]

**Bokuto**

[YEAH WE’RE WINNING!]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san calm down it’s not over.]

**Bokuto**

[AKAAAAASHI you should enjoy this!]

**Oikawa**

[It’s amazing I never saw him type your name right]

**Akaashi**

[I gave up]

**Iwaizumi**

[My condolences I feel you]

**Oikawa**

[IWA-CHAN!]

**Kageyama**

[Oikawa-san did you feel targeted?]

**Tsukishima**

[Pfft]

**Yamaguchi**

[Pfft]

**Oikawa**

[I HATE YOU!]

**Iwaizumi**

[Yeah yeah yeah]

[It’s late now why don’t we conclude the game now?]

**Nishinoya**

[Now Atsumu and Kageyama!]

**Kageyama**

[Oh god]

**Atsumu**

[Make place~]

[What should we tell them?]

**Daichi**

[Maybe something that won’t upset Suga?]

**Atsumu**

[… ah]

[That will be hard]

**Sugawara**

[Something to confess?🙃]

**Kageyama**

[Urg, let’s end it here!]

[-We like dirty talk  
\- We are often caught by Osamu  
\- We do it always rough]

**Sugawara**

[W H A T ? !]

[Atsumu I can end your life peacefully if you say that’s 3 lies]

**Atsumu**

[…]

[3 lies are against the rules]

**Sugawara**

[Okay, so there are 2 lies~]

**Atsumu**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[Okay I’ll end your life painfully]

[Just wait for me at home 😊]

**Atsumu**

[HELP!!!]

**Tsukishima**

[Pfft]

**Ushijima**

[Is he in danger?]

**Hinata**

[No it’s okay]

[It’s always the same when it comes to Atsumu and Suga-san]

**Ushijima**

[Okay]

**Iwaizumi**

[I wonder how many times it happened]

**Nishinoya**

[Well the first time Atsumu was chase in the Miyagi park and the second time Suga-san went to Kageyama’s to strangle him]

**Oikawa**

[…]

**Tendou**

[…]

**Kuroo**

[…]

**Akaashi**

[Do I need to call the police?]

**Daichi**

[Nah I locked Suga in my house, he won’t get away]

**Atsumu**

[Great news!]

**Yaku**

[Suga always seemed to be calm when it comes to something other than volleyball]

**Kiyoko**

[Just a mask he is wearing]

**Lev**

[He’s scarier than Yaku-san]

**Yaku**

[HAIBA LEV!!!]

**Lev**

[Spare me Yaku-san!😫]

**Nishinoya**

[Now than we all recover from this scene can we make it to the game?]

**Yamaguchi**

[Osamu-san caught you?]

**Hinata**

[Sometimes he complains about it but it doesn’t seem that often]

**Tanaka**

[We often have the sentence about dirty talk so it might be true]

**Daichi**

[That will say they don’t do it rough?]

**Sugawara**

[3 better be the lie!!!]

**Nishinoya**

[Alright write down your guess!]

**Hinata**

[3]

**Tsukishima**

[3]

**Yaku**

[2]

**Lev**

[1]

**Daichi**

[3]

**Tendou**

[3]

**Yamaguchi**

[2]

**Yachi**

[2]

**Ushijima**

[2]

**Akaashi**

[3]

**Bokuto**

[3]

**Oikawa**

[3]

**Iwaizumi**

[3]

**Kiyoko**

[2]

**Tanaka**

[2]

**Kuroo**

[2]

**Kenma**

[3]

**Nishinoya**

[Now the answer!]

**Atsumu**

[3 was the lie]

**Sugawara**

[Better be that!]

**Tanaka**

[So your twin often caught you?]

**Atsumu**

[As if he has a radar to detect when we’re about to do it]

**Oikawa**

[Oh I can imagine it!]

**Tendou**

[🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣]

**Nishinoya**

[That leave you with 10 points!]

**Kageyama**

[Tsk]

**Atsumu**

[Sorry babe]

**Kageyama**

[It’s fine]

**Nishinoya**

[Now it’s finally time for Tsukki and Hinata!]

**Tsukishima**

[DON’T CALL ME TSUKKI!!]

**Hinata**

[Finally!]

[- We like it rough  
\- We are switches  
\- We have at least 4 rounds when we do it]

**Daichi**

[4 rounds?!!!]

**Sugawara**

[We know that Hinata has high stamina but Tsukishima as well?]

**Yaku**

[It can be the lie]

**Kuroo**

[Wait switches?!]

**Lev**

[Does that mean Hinata tops sometimes?]

**Oikawa**

[Nah it can’t be possible]

**Tanaka**

[Well Hinata revealed himself he tops]

**Tendou**

[WHAT?!]

**Atsumu**

[WHEN?!]

**Nishinoya**

[In our gc about 4 months ago]

**Bokuto**

[YEAH THAT’S MY DISCIPLE!!!]

**Iwaizumi**

[So the second one is true? He’s a switch?]

**Akaashi**

[I don’t think Tsukishima will be a bottom all the time so yeah]

**Kiyoko**

[So what about the first line?]

**Kuroo**

[Tsukki would definitely like it rough]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t call me that!!]

**Nishinoya**

[Time to write down your response!]

**Akaashi**

[3]

**Bokuto**

[3]

**Sugawara**

[3]

**Daichi**

[3]

**Tendou**

[3]

**Ushijima**

[3]

**Lev**

[1]

[I don’t think Hinata like it rough]

**Yaku**

[1]

**Iwaizumi**

[3]

**Oikawa**

[1]

**Atsumu**

[3]

**Kageyama**

[3]

**Tanaka**

[3]

**Kiyoko**

[1]

**Yachi**

[1]

**Yamaguchi**

[1]

**Kuroo**

[3]

**Kenma**

[2]

**Kuroo**

[KENMA WHAT?!]

**Kenma**

[What? I know my best friend that’s all✌️]

**Sugawara**

[Wait…]

**Daichi**

[Does that mean…]

**Yaku**

[Hinata…]

**Tanaka**

[Tops every time?]

**Hinata**

[Yeah 2 was the lie]

**Nishinoya**

[WHAT?!]

**Atsumu**

[WHAT?!]

**Bokuto**

[THAT’S MY DISCIPLE!]

**Kuroo**

[I’m still processing]

**Tsukishima**

[It’s not something surprising you know?]

**Tendou**

[For us it is!]

**Oikawa**

[Can’t imagine Tsukishima don’t want to top]

[Or it’s Hinata who don’t want to bottom?]

**Hinata**

[Nah it ain’t me]

[Kei prefers to be a bottom]

**Tendou**

[Details details 👀]

**Hinata**

[No]

**Tsukishima**

[No]

[Now onto the game]

**Nishinoya**

[Well…]

[Tsukihina… or is it Hinatsuki then? Take the lead with 1 point!]

**Bokuto**

[NOOOOOOOOO]

**Akaashi**

[Bokuto-san, it’s only a game]

**Nishinoya**

[And they were the last one so they win !!!]

**Oikawa**

[Yeah that’s the point]

[What did they win?]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[You didn’t think about it?]

**Nishinoya**

[… no?]

**Tanaka**

[The only reason I made this game was to be with all of you guys]

**Sugawara**

[Awww that’s sweet]

**Nishinoya**

[Nah it’s just a way to get more blackmail😂]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Sugawara**

[…]

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

**Tanaka**

[Oh shit they’re both coming for us]

**Nishinoya**

[HELP!]

**Kenma**

[Too lazy for that]

[Bye Shoyo]

**Hinata**

[Bye Kenma!]

_Kenma is offline_

**Kuroo**

[I didn’t get my personal goodbye😭]

_Kuroo is offline_

**Atsumu**

[Babe want me to come over this weekend?]

_Sugawara is online_

**Sugawara**

[No you won’t]

**Kageyama**

[No need to come babe]

**Atsumu**

[Why?]

**Kageyama**

[I’m almost at your house]

**Atsumu**

[OMG I love you so much!]

**Sugawara**

[WHAT?!]

_Atsumu is offline_

_Kageyama is_ _offline_

**Sugawara**

[Nishinoya stay here!]

_Sugawara is offline_

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Lev**

[Did they die?]

**Yaku**

[Probably]

**Yamaguchi**

[Not like they don’t deserve it]

**Iwaizumi**

[Never new you were the mean type]

**Yamaguchi**

[Am I?]

**Yachi**

[A little yeah]

**Yamaguchi**

[Hitoka!!]

_Yamaguchi is offline_

_Yachi is offline_

**Kiyoko**

[Oops]

_Kiyoko is offline_

**Akaashi**

[I guess it’s time for us to go as well]

_Everyone is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for today!  
> Recently, I have less time to write and new ideas for another fanfiction came up to my mind, so I will slowly put and end at this texts. It will last maybe 2 or 3 chapters.  
> Thank you all for reading this!


	25. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the year, 3rd years can't quit without some chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the real late posting! School and some other things literraly crashed in my life and I didn't have time.  
> Here I come with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many, many, many thanks to all of you for reading this story!

.

Crows and volleyball

.

Friday, 6:23PM

_Everyone is online_

**Daichi**

[So, don’t forget to close the gym after training.]

[Don’t forget to clean the storage room.]

[Don’t run in the hallways.]

[Don’t break the changing room.]

**Tsukishima**

[Do you really think we’re that irresponsible]

**Sugawara**

[TSUKISHIMA KEI]

**Kiyoko**

[Well you may not be. But we know at least 4 that are]

**Nishinoya**

[Why do I feel targeted?!]

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHAHAHAH]

**Sugawara**

[Why do you laugh, you’re included]

**Yamaguchi**

[Pfft]

**Kinoshita**

[Apply the medicine on the burn areas🤣]

**Narita**

[Kinoshita you’re harsh with him]

**Ennoshita**

[Nah it’s okay]

**Tanaka**

[Don’t get full of yourself, captain!]

**Tsukishima**

[Funny how you easily replace Daichi]

**Kageyama**

[Well all the third years are quitting]

**Daichi**

[Can’t I have a proper goodbye?😫]

**Hinata**

[GOODBYE DAICHI! WE’LL MISS YOU!]

**Tsukishima**

[Yeah yeah goodbye]

**Yachi**

[Kiyoko I’ll miss you so much!😭😭]

**Kiyoko**

[It’s okay Yachi, I’ll always be there for you]

**Yachi**

[Kiyoko you’re such a goddess!]

**Tanaka**

[Right!💗💗]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah!]

**Ennoshita**

[Are you sure you don’t want to stay until the next week?]

**Sugawara**

[Sorry, we succeeded at our entrance exams and we need to work]

**Tanaka**

[I can’t picture Asahi going alone in Tokyo to become designer!]

**Kinoshita**

[Yeah, our big baby is growing]

**Asahi**

[WHY ARE YOU TARGETING ME?!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Hope you’ll be good]

**Narita**

[Yeah I bet you’ll find a gorgeous girlfriend!]

**Nishinoya**

[…]

**Kiyoko**

[Nishinoya you good?]

**Asahi**

[…]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah I’m good]

[We’re both good]

**Kiyoko**

[If you say so]

**Narita**

[Did I say something bad?]

**Nishinoya**

[Nah I’m picturing Asahi with a girlfriend!]

[That will be funny!]

[I bet she would boss him around!😂]

**Tanaka**

[Yeah sure HAHAHA]

**Daichi**

[I think it’s time for us to go]

[I’m proud of you]

**Sugawara**

[We’ll come to see you in the next tournament]

**Nishinoya**

[YEAH!]

**Tanaka**

[Mom and dad will come to see us!]

**Hinata**

[Isn’t Ennoshita becoming our mon now?]

**Yamaguchi**

[And who’ll be the father?🤔]

**Kageyama**

[What the heck are you talking about?]

[Kinoshita is the dad, it’s obvious!]

**Kinoshita**

[What?]

**Tanaka**

[Huh?]

**Kageyama**

[You never caught them kissing?]

**Narita**

[WHAT?!]

**Sugawara**

[WHAT?!]

**Daichi**

[…]

**Tsukishima**

[Oh? Continue King, I sense blackmail😏]

**Kageyama**

[DON’T CALL ME KING!]

**Ennoshita**

[Wait wait wait wait! How the f*ck did you know?!]

**Kinoshita**

[And care to explain WHEN you could’ve caught us?]

**Narita**

[Nah, WHY the f*ck am I NOT knowing?!]

**Kageyama**

[Well you’re always sitting in the park net to my house and I caught you multiple times]

**Ennoshita**

[Okay so no point to hide it anymore]

**Sugawara**

[Congratulations my children!]

[Such a good gift for our departure!]

**Hinata**

[Congrats!]

**Yamaguchi**

[Congratulations!]

**Yachi**

[I wish you happiness!]

**Kinoshita**

[We’re not married yet!]

**Nishinoya**

[I kinda like the “yet”]

**Tanaka**

[Definitely like the “yet”]

**Ennoshita**

[Thanks for the support]

**Kinoshita**

[Thanks]

**Yamaguchi**

[So Ennoshita will be the mom and Kinoshita the dad?]

**Kageyama**

[Do you perhaps have someone else in mind...]

**Tsukishima**

[Don’t sound mean! That’s my tone]

**Sugawara**

[HAAHAHAHAHA!]

**Daichi**

[Suga I thought you would be mad at him]

**Sugawara**

[No it’s good]

[It’s kind reassuring to see them getting along with each other]

**Kageyama**

[Ew]

**Tsukishima**

[Ew]

**Hinata**

[Yeah that’s great😁]

**Asahi**

[So it’s finally time for us to leave]

**Shimizu**

[Goodbye everyone, I will miss you all]

**Sugawara**

[Good luck for your scholarship and the club]

**Daichi**

[Don’t break anything!]

**Nishinoya**

[Yessir!]

**Asahi**

[Goodbye everyone, that was one of the best years in my life! Keep going and never let big walls blocking your view!]

**Tanaka**

[YES!]

**Hinata**

[YES!]

_Asahi left the chat_

_Daichi left the chat_

_Suga left the chat_

_Kiyoko left the chat_

**Hinata**

[Is it right for me to cry now?]

**Nishinoya**

[Yeah]

**Narita**

[I didn’t wait to cry]

**Yamaguchi**

[Me neither]

**Yachi**

[I will miss the so much!]

**Ennoshita**

[…]

[They’re not dying you know?]

**Tsukishima**

[Shoyo, wanna go get ice cream?]

**Hinata**

[Sure!]

_Hinata is offline_

_Tsukishima is offline_

**Yamaguchi**

[Yachi, I’m near your house]

**Yachi**

[Coming]

_Yachi Is offline_

_Yamaguchi is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[Kageyama!]

[I want to train my service receives!]

**Kageyama**

[Okay]

**Ennoshita**

[And with which key?]

**Kageyama**

[Coach Ukai gave me a copy]

**Kinoshita**

[HUH?!]

[No you won’t be training without us!😤]

_Kinoshita is offline_

**Ennoshita**

[You better run, Kageyama]

**Narita**

[Yeah, Kinoshita is scary when he’s mad]

_Kageyama is offline_

**Tanaka**

[HAHAHHAA]

**Nishinoya**

[He’ll be fine!]

**Ennoshita**

[I didn’t forget you!]

_Ennoshita is offline_

**Nishinoya**

[Shit]

_Nishinoya is offline_

**Tanaka**

[Oops]

_Tanaka is offline_


End file.
